


Juntos

by kaworukun66



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaworukun66/pseuds/kaworukun66
Summary: Dumbledore, harto de que Harry y Draco se peleen, los ata con un lazo mágico que evita que puedan separarse...en ningún momento. ¿Conseguirán sobrevivir sin matarse el uno al otro?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia aún no está acabada  
> ^___^

Draco no se lo podía creer. Simplemente no podía.

-Profesor....- miró a Snape como implorando porque fuese una broma. Snape miró al rubio tragando saliva. Luego alzó la vista hacia el director.

-Albus... ¿seguro que es necesario? Yo no creo que esto solucione nada...

-Pero- cortó el viejo- resulta que tú no eres el director, Severus. Y si. Es lo mejor. Después de todo este....escándalo...conviene hacer algo para que no se vuelva a repetir.

Draco miró con miedo a los presentes. Snape apretaba los labios porque sabía que nadie le iba a hacer caso; Dumbledore mantenía la barbilla alzada en señal de poder; McGonagall miraba preocupada al chico de la otra silla. Harry estaba en estado de shock y Lupin le daba palmaditas en la espalda. Pero los shocks no duran mucho.

Harry se levantó bruscamente tirando la silla. Miró a Dumbledore con verdadero odio.

-¿Es que usted está loco?¿O es que acaso no he tenido bastante con intentar ser asesinado año tras año por Voldemort?- Harry miró a Draco más furioso aún. Éste, inconscientemente se situó detrás de su profesor.- ¿Y ahora pretende que pase con él el resto del curso!

Harry siguió chillando durante un buen rato, con argumentos basados así todos en lo que le había hecho Malfoy desde que llegó y que tenia muchas mas preocupaciones que la de estar bien con él.

Dumbledore se masajeó las sienes y se levantó. Estaba realmente cabreado. Harry se sentó del susto. Esa mirada ya la había visto antes. Justo cuando entró en cuarto en la habitación del falso Moody.

Todos temían esa mirada.

-¡Ustedes dos!- dijo señalándolos.- No han hecho más que increparse y molestarse mutuamente desde que llegaron aquí. Pero esto se ha acabado. ¡A partir de este mismo momento dejarán de llevarse mal, dejarán de insultarse, dejarán de obstaculizar al otro y hacerle la vida imposible...intentarán llevarse bien! Nada de enemigos. Aliados, amigos, llámenlo como quieran, pero durante este penúltimo curso se llevarán mejor. Y no es una opción que puedan rechazar. Yo mismo me ocuparé personalmente de que se lleve a cabo. Se ayudarán mutuamente, en todo. Y estarán, durante el resto del curso, ¡juntos!

Juntos.

Juntos.

Draco odiaba esa palabra. La había empezado a odiar desde que Dumbledore les había hecho eso.

Harry estaba muy resentido. No podía creer que le hubiesen hecho esto. Decididamente el viejo se había vuelto completamente chiflado. ¿De verdad pensaba que Malfoy y él se llevaran bien,¡Ja!

Draco posó su barbilla sobre su mano izquierda. Otra cosa¿por qué él sólo podía tener libre la izquierda y Potter la derecha? Estiró su mano derecha para escribir lo que les dictaba el profesor de pociones. Al hacerlo se llevó la izquierda de Harry consigo.

Harry notó que su mano izquierda se movía. Malfoy estaba escribiendo algo. ¿Para qué tomaba apuntes? Snape siempre lo anotaba en la pizarra, hacían la poción y punto. No se suponía que debieran recordarla después. Por lo menos no una tan difícil como esa. Pero Malfoy seguía escribiendo. Le estaba empezando a molestar ese vaivén del brazo. Intentó hacer caso omiso y se dedicó a vagar la mirada por la clase. Hermione susurraba al fondo con Ron, en la otra parte de la sala. Los pupitres de los Gryffindor. Y él estaba sentado en los Slytherin. Órdenes de Snape. Mantenerlo lo suficientemente cerca para poder vigilarlo.

Draco no podía entender cómo Potter pasaba tan olímpicamente de las explicaciones del profesor. ¡Ni siquiera había tomado un maldito apunte del nombre de la poción que estaba explicando. ¿Cómo narices aprobaba el imbécil? Suspiró con resignación y escribió enfadado.

-Para ya.- Harry se giró para mirarlo.- Ya nos dará un pergamino con todo lo que está diciendo, Malfoy. No tienes que copiar al pie de la letra. Es un gasto innecesario y además me molestas.

Draco lo miró con los ojos como platos. Decididamente no entendía cómo aprobaba pociones.

-Potter. Métete en tus asuntos. Por si no te has dado cuenta aún....y ya deberías haberlo hecho después de cinco cursos....el profesor Snape tiene una forma de dar información muy especial. Lo que, según tú, nos dará en el pergamino, no tendrá la mitad de la información que está diciendo ahora. Él nunca repite las cosas, por si no te habías dado cuenta. Pero, al parecer, eres demasiado estúpido como para entender nada.

Esta vez le tocó a Harry quedarse de piedra. Así que era eso...por eso siempre sacaba poca nota en los exámenes...y eso que copiaba de Hermione...pero claro, ella tenía ya toda la información junta...

Snape estaba impresionado.

No sabía cómo había empezado. La cuestión era que, en sus clases teóricas, la mayoría de los alumnos, todos los Gryffindors, pasaran de sus explicaciones, sin notas ni apuntes, excepto Granger. Y que los que los tomaran fueran sólo algunos Slytherins.

Pero para su sorpresa un Gryffindor, nada más ni nada menos que Harry Potter, lo estaba mirando a él y a un pergamino alternativamente, posiblemente copiando lo que dictaba. Pero eso no había sido la única sorpresa. Al parecer, al verle, los demás Griffyndors, instintivamente, habían empezado a hacer lo mismo.

Y de repente los tenía a todos copiando cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

La verdad es que no iba a poner esa poción en ningún examen, pero al verlos así, quizá debería...

Seguro que había sido cosa del señor Malfoy. Antes había visto como cuchicheaba con Potter, enfadado. Después, el moreno había comenzado de mala gana a copiar.

"Por Merlín, quizá salga algo bueno de esto, después de todo. Y yo que pensaba que Albus estaba delirando una vez más...."

Snape había creído firmemente que se matarían entre ellos nada más salir del despacho del director, pero al parecer, habían decidió ignorarse mutuamente. Cosa poco probable, pues, Albus los había atado con un cordel invisible mágico las muñecas. Y ahora tanto la derecha del señor Malfoy como la izquierda de Potter, estaban unidas.

Snape había intentado ponerse en el lugar de los jóvenes sólo para saber su reacción: pasear de esa guisa por todo el colegio hasta que finalizara el curso....si es que entonces desaparecía el cordel....no era precisamente lo que le gustaría hacer. Así que seguramente el odio de ambos se había acrecentado. Dos enemigos unidos, obligados a llevarse bien. ¿De verdad funcionaría? Snape lo dudaba.

Pociones terminó.

Y tocaba recoger y salir de clase.

Algo tan simple como esto, podía ser muy complicado si tenías tan solo una mano y otra de la que te tiraban todo el rato. Al final Harry esperó a que la serpiente recogiese y cuando terminó lo hizo él. Malfoy mientras se despedía de sus compañeros de Slytherin que miraban al moreno con caras de asco. Genial.

Por fin salieron al pasillo.

Al contrario de lo que se hubiese esperado, no estaban peleándose cada dos por tres. Draco y Harry estaban enfadados, amargados y cansados. No sentían ninguna necesidad de increparse el uno al otro ni de tan siquiera hablarse entre ellos. Era extraño. Seguramente el estar todo el día con el otro hacía que ya no fuera tan excitante pelearse.

O eso creía.

Después de pociones había descanso.

El descanso para comer.

Y eso signaba que había que ir al Gran Comedor.

Lo que equivalía a decir que...

-¿Dónde vamos a sentarnos?- Harry miró a Draco por primera vez desde que salieran de pociones. Éste le devolvió una mirada de desprecio. Lo normal.

-Esa es una pregunta estúpida, Potter. Yo, obviamente, iré a sentarme en MI mesa.

Y hacia allí se dirigió. Pero no consiguió llegar lejos, pues Harry no se movió de donde estaba.

-Ya. Malfoy, por si no te habías dado cuenta, estamos atados. Lo que quiere decir que si vamos a un sitio, vamos los dos. Y, OBVIAMENTE, yo, no pienso ir a la mesa de los Slytherins.

-¿No esperarás que vaya yo a la de los Gryffindors, verdad, Potter?

-Muy bien.- Harry se sentó en el suelo, arrastrando a Draco. Estaba cansado.- Entonces pasaremos hambre.

Malfoy le miró con los ojos temblorosos y rabia. Al final echó la cabeza hacia delante y la escondió en su brazo gimiendo teatralmente.

-¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi?- le oyó decir Harry.

"Pero qué teatrero es."

Snape miraba la escena con preocupación. Los dos chicos estaban sentados en el pasillo, sin entrar, posiblemente muertos de hambre....no es que le importara mucho Potter, pero Draco no se merecía eso....era su mejor alumno...

Miró a Dumbledore.

Albus le devolvió la misma mirada.

-Que se las arreglen. No pienso levantarles el castigo, Severus. Tienen que aprender a convivir entre ellos.

Snape suspiró con resignación. Nada podía hacer él más que mirar. Y eso fue lo que hizo.

No pasó mucho tiempo desde que los chicos se sentaran hasta que los demás compañeros de las respectivas casas se dieran cuenta de la situación. Y los Gryffindor fueron los primeros en actuar. El pelirrojo y la sabelotodo cogieron comida de la mesa y se levantaron, dirigiéndose a Potter.

"Como no. – Pensó Severus- compañerismo Gryffindor."

"Me pregunto qué harán los Slytherin ante esto...ah, ya veo. Claro, no podían ser menos."

Curiosamente, de la mesa Slytherin también se habían levantado dos personas. Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkison se dirigían, también con comida, hacia donde estaba Draco Malfoy.

Snape sabía que el enfrentamiento entre casas era inevitable, pero en fin. Miró a Dumbledore por última vez.

Estaba sonriendo.

Maldito viejo chiflado.

Harry recibió a sus amigos con una calurosa bienvenida. Y sin hablar entre ellos, ignoraron por completo a Draco, que también hizo caso omiso de ellos, aunque el solo olor de la comida que traían hacía que se le revolviesen las tripas del hambre que tenía.

Draco se preguntaba por qué sus amigos no eran así. Deberían haber sido los primeros en venir y darle a él comida. Pero no, al parecer sólo los Gryffindor tenían ese detalle. Por un instante Draco sintió celos del trío feliz.

-Oh, no...- gimió Ron, malhumorado. Blaise y Pansy se acercaban directamente hacia ellos. Les ignoraron. Harry vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo le traían comida a Malfoy. Seguramente se les había ocurrido después de ver a Ron y Hermione. Harry sonrió para sus adentros. Si no fuera por ellos ahora Malfoy estaría muriéndose de hambre.


	2. La lista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los problemas comienzan por culpa del lazo mágico. Mientras tanto, Hagrid les manda una lista interminable de animales fantásticos. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas no era la clase favorita de Draco Malfoy. No era tanto por la asignatura en sí, sino por el profesor que la impartía...y es que, en el fondo, a Draco le daban miedo los gigantes y sucedáneos...y todo tipo de criaturas más grandes que él, claro está...

Este curso, Rubeus Hagrid había optado más por la clase teórica que por la práctica.

\- Para evitar accidentes innecesarios y ya que, no todas las criaturas que deberíais estudiar se encuentran en Hogwarts...he decidido haceros una lista para que las busquéis por vuestra cuenta. Una vez encontradas, escribiréis un resumen de lo que sepáis de ellas...y después...bueno, después ya veremos...- dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Draco levantó una ceja. No le había gustado eso de ya veremos... y más viniendo del estúpido semigigante de Hagrid...

-Qué estúpidos bichos se le habrán ocurrido...- dijo en voz alta.

-Los que hay en el mundo mágico, Malfoy.- Harry continuaba atado a él. Ya se había cansado de ignorarle. Después de comer y de que Hermione y Ron se pelearan con Pansy y Blaise, había empezado la clase de Hagrid. Como Harry sabía que a Malfoy no le caía en estima el guardabosques, había decidido, ya que estaba atado con él, evitar que se burlase de Hagrid a toda costa.

Malfoy le miró con cara de asco.

Harry le imitó.

Hagrid estaba repartiendo un pergamino con los deberes de ese curso, según él.

-Merlín...¿vamos a tener que trabajar en esto durante todo el curso?¿cuántos bichos hay en ese pergamino?- Malfoy miraba con cara de preocupación...no le apetecía nada estar horas y horas en la biblioteca con Potter atado a su brazo.

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy?¿Te asusta el trabajo?- Harry lo miraba divertido. Ya se le había pasado el berrinche que era estar junto a Malfoy todo el día. Había decidido hacerle la vida imposible y meterse con él como había hecho el rubio desde que llegó a Hogwarts...aunque Dumbledore quisiera lo contrario. Se vengaría.

-Estúpido Potter. Aquí el único vago que hay eres tú...y es bien sabido por todos. Lo que me preocupa es tener que estar a tu lado horas y horas buscando información para que tú simplemente la copies y apruebes gracias a mi esfuerzo...

Harry frunció el ceño.

-No tienes que preocuparte Malfoy, yo también se buscar en un libro...y seguro que mejor que tú.

Draco levantó una ceja.

-Eh...bueno, chicos, a vosotros os doy uno solo. Espero que se os de bien. - Si tenéis alguna duda sobre algún animal, venid a verme.- esto último lo dijo susurrando en dirección a Harry. Después miró a Malfoy, al lazo mágico y a Harry otra vez. Al final le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al moreno. Como si lo compadeciera.

Draco bufó para sus adentros. Al que debían compadecer era a él...todo el día con cararrajada...

Miró el pergamino que Harry tenía en la mano.

Y soltó un gemido.

Eran demasiados bichos, como suponía.

-Por Merlín...¡esto es demasiado!- esta vez era Harry quien se quejaba.- y en este curso seguro que nos mandan más deberes de lo normal...

Siguió gimiendo y refunfuñando hasta que Ron y Hermione vinieron junto a ellos.

"Ya está aquí la pareja ideal..."- Draco odiaba que esos dos siempre estuvieran pululando a su alrededor...bastante tenía con Potter.

Estuvieron discutiendo con Harry durante el regreso al castillo acerca de la cantidad de animales que deberían buscar...¡algunos ni siquiera sabían que existieran...!

La siguiente clase era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. También les mandaron deberes. Pero estaban relacionados, a su vez, con la lista de animales de Harry. Al parecer este año aprenderían los contraataques de estos animales, junto con hechizos de defensa y ataque normales...porque no sólo los dementores y mortífagos podían atacar...más allá de Hogwarts el mundo estaba repleto de criaturas misteriosas y extrañas...de las que debían saber defenderse. Y , les aseguró Lupin, algunas eran muy peligrosas, así que deberían estudiarlas bien.

Draco iba entendiendo la táctica de los profesores ese año. Seguramente habían decidido todos que...

-Merlín, no lo entiendo. Esto es demasiado. Leer miles de criaturas mágicas, aprender contrataques contra esas criaturas...sólo faltaba que Snape nos pusiera en pociones los antídotos contra el veneno de estos bichos...¿es que este curso va a tratar sólo de eso?

Lo decía en alto, para sí mismo, pero Draco no podía reprimirse. Definitivamente era tonto.

-Potter.

-¿Qué!

-... la poción que Snape ha dictado esta mañana...¿has escuchado algo de lo que decía aparte de copiarla sin más?

-...no.¿Y?

-...era un antídoto contra criaturas mágicas venenosas.

-...noooooooooooooooooo...- Harry se cogió la cabeza con las manos, gimiendo de nuevo.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Era condenadamente exasperante. De repente se paró en mitad del pasillo.

-Oye.

-¿Qué pasa ahora Malfoy?- Harry suspiró y le miró con resignación. - ¿Más malas noticias?¿O es que quieres ir al baño? Por cierto,¿cómo vamos a hacer lo del baño?

\- ... lo que me gustaría saber es cómo y dónde vamos a dormir esta noche, Potter.

-¿Cómo que...?- se calló. Alzó su brazo y miró la cuerda mágica que lo unía con el de Malfoy. - Mierda.

-¿Esa es tu respuesta?

-¿Y qué esperas que te diga?

-... quiero que sepas que no me hace nada de gracia dormir contigo, Potter. Y menos en Gryffindor.

-¡Ja! ¿Y qué sugieres?¡Yo no pienso dormir en Slytherin!

-Pues lo tenemos claro...- murmuró el rubio masajeándose las sienes.

-Bah, da igual, de todas formas es hora de cenar, ya lo pensaremos.- y se dirigió hacia el gran comedor.

De nuevo se pararon a la entrada.

Se miraron.

-Muy bien...Malfoy, esto no puede seguir así todos los días. Y digo todos, porque seguro que el castigo va para largo.

Draco levantó una ceja, pero no habló.

Harry prosiguió.

-Mira. Tengo hambre, ¿vale? y quiero ver a mis amigos para charlar y discutir con ellos, porque no he podido hacerlo antes con tantos deberes que nos han mandado, así que...

-¿Tú te crees que yo soy imbécil, Potter? No, mejor no contestes. Te da miedo ir a la mesa de Slytherin, ¿verdad?

Harry lo miró entre extrañado y sorprendido.

Draco se peinó hacia atrás.

-Mira, Potter, llevo todo el día aguantándote, ¿te enteras? Y a tus dos amigos incordiando como moscas alrededor...¿y dices que no has podido hablar con ellos? Venga ya. Yo creo que lo más lógico es que vayamos a cenar a la mesa de Slytherin, ya que, desde la comida no veo a los míos. Eso sería lo justo, ¿no crees?

Harry lo miró enfadado.

-No. Tú no tienes amigos en Slytherin. Sólo te respetan porque temen a tu padre. Yo me refiero a amigos de verdad. Y me da igual lo que digas.

Harry se estaba comportando como un niñito mimado.

-Eso es egoísmo, Potter. - dijo Draco ,como si fuera obvio.

Harry lo miró atónito

De repente el estómago de ambos rugió.

Draco suspiró y miró hacia su mesa. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que estaba allí. Seguro que si hacía el numerito de la comida esta vez nadie le traería nada de comer. Esto se le estaba yendo de las manos. Si seguía así nadie le haría caso...

Miró al Gryffindor. Había llegado a la conclusión de que era estúpido para todo lo que no fuese el quidditch y cabrear el Señor Oscuro, así que tal vez si le hacía una proposición...le haría caso y él podría salvar su orgullo y de paso regañar a sus slytherins.

-Bien, Potter, ya que eres tan testarudo te haré una proposición. Cenaremos en la mesa Gryffindor.- Harry alzó las cejas con sorpresa.- Pero dormiremos en Slytherin.

Harry frunció el ceño. No le gustaba nada tener que dormir en la habitación de una serpiente, pero el trato era justo y lo cierto es que Malfoy parecía más razonable últimamente.

-De acuerdo.- dijo mirando al rubio. - Vamos.- se dio la vuelta tirando de él y se dirigieron a la mesa de los Gryffindor.

Snape no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Y era a un Draco Malfoy sentado en la mesa de los leones. Miró la mesa de los Slytherin. estaban discutiendo. No parecían enterarse de lo que pasaba. En fin, al parecer Potter había ganado el primer asalto.

Draco comía en silencio, intentando hacer caso omiso de los susurros e insultos que oía acerca de su persona de parte de los leones. Aunque Harry estaba a su lado no parecía enterarse de nada, o no quería. Estaba charlando con Seamus Finnigan y otros leones. Draco fue a coger algo de una bandeja, pero uno de los leones se la quitó de las manos.

No fue la primera vez que sucedió esto. Cada cosa que intentaba coger, se la llevaban otros, aunque no fueran a comérselo de verdad.

Las burlas y risas siguieron durante la cena. Incluso una vez el estúpido Weasley intentó hacer algo parecido. Draco se mantenía impasible ante todo esto. Cuando una bandeja desaparecía, simplemente apartaba la mano y cogía otra cosa. En ningún momento dejó traslucir sus emociones.

Pero los leones no se daban por vencidos. Siguieron con el jueguecito hasta que, casi no tenía nada que comer. En ese instante, Hermione, que lo había estado viendo todo, explotó.

-¡Basta ya! ¿Por qué os comportáis como unos capullos? ¡Somos Gryffindor!- miró llena de ira a los que estaban a su alrededor. Estos bajaron las cabezas y dejaron las bandejas como estaban.- Bien. Toma, coge lo que quieras.- Hermione le ofreció a Draco lo que contenía en una bandeja. Este estaba sorprendido, pero no dijo nada y se limitó a cogerse algo de comida.

Harry lo había estado viendo todo desde el principio. A él no le había parecido nada injusto lo que hacían sus compañeros. De todas formas era Draco Malfoy. No entendía por qué Hermione se había puesto así. Miró a su amiga, quien le devolvió una mirada furiosa. Harry volvió la cabeza. ¿Por qué se enfadaba con él?

Snape había estado mirando atentamente todo lo que ocurría en Griffindor.

Y tenía un deja-veu .

Le recordaba a lo que le había ocurrido a él en su infancia. Cómo se metían con él los merodeadores y cómo Lily le defendió. Era exactamente eso.

Qué extraño.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, se dirigieron de nuevo al pasillo. Pero, al parecer, Harry iba en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor. Draco se paró en seco. Harry le miró fastidiado.

-Tengo que coger mi pijama y mis cosas. ¿O me lo vas a dejar tú?

Draco sopesó el tenerle que dejar un pijama a Potter, en dejarle dormir desnudo en SU cama...o acompañarle a Gryffindor.

Optó por lo último.

Ya se estaba hartando del niño dorado.

En la sala de Gryffindor todos le miraron con odio, pero, como siempre, no se dio por aludido y siguió a Harry hasta su habitación, donde el muchacho moreno empezó a coger sus cosas, lo más despacio posible, como observó el rubio.

Cuando terminó de coger el cepillo de dientes, Hermione y Ron entraron sin avisar. Ron protestaba porque el dormitorio de chicos era de chicos y ella no tenía que estar allí.

A Hermione le importaba un carajo.

-Harry, ¿qué vas a hacer?¿no duermes aquí?

-No. – miró a Malfoy con enfado.- Hemos decidido hacer una especie de ....¿trato?- Draco levantó una ceja- En fin, como hemos comido en Gryffindor, ahora tocar ir a Slytherin....

-Vaya....si, me parece justo...me parece genial que lo halláis arreglado...aunque- se dirigió a Malfoy. Sus ojos estaban serios.- Como se te ocurra hacerle algo a Harry...te echaré las peores maldiciones que existen, Malfoy. -todos se estremecieron ante tal amenaza. Últimamente Hermione estaba muy extraña...y ni Ron ni Harry entendían el porqué de esos cambios de humor tan bruscos. Tan pronto defendía a Malfoy en la comida, como lo amenazaba después...

Draco sí entendía lo que pasaba.

Hizo una mueca y puso su cara a la altura de Hermione. Eran las primeras palabras que pronunciara desde la cena.

-Granger...- Ron apretó los dientes. Si la volvía a llamar sangre sucia, se le echaría encima...como Harry, y como el resto de los Gryffindors....

Pero no la dijo nada de eso. Ante la expectación de los tres, Draco continuó.

-... la regla te sienta fatal.

Hermione se puso roja y huyó de la habitación.

Ron, que estaba mudo del asombro y tan rojo como la chica, la siguió después.

-¡Espera, Myone!- se volvió hacia Harry.- Nos vemos mañana.- Hizo un gesto de golpear a Malfoy, pero se contuvo y se fue en pos de Hermione.

Harry no sabía cómo reaccionar. Al final se agachó a coger sus cosas y sin mirar a Draco, salió por la puerta. El rubio, como no, le siguió.

Las mazmorras eran frías y oscuras.

Como todos los Slytherin, Draco estaba acostumbrado a ellas, pero Harry no.

Tenía frío. Y se lo hizo notar a Draco durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron en la sala común, haciendo caso omiso de los chistes de los otros Slytherins. (que por supuesto, estaban ansiosos de meterse con Harry)

Harry, al contrario de lo que había hecho Draco en la mesa del comedor, respondía a las provocaciones, con unas mucho peores hacia las serpientes, y sin tener en cuenta, al parecer, que estaba rodeado de ellos y podían pegarle en cualquier momento.

Draco estaba sentado en uno de los sillones (junto a Harry) de la sala común. Estaban tan rodeados de Slytherins que insultaban a Potter, que nadie le escuchó cuando susurró a Blaise y Pansy.

-Si tuviera que depender de vosotros dos, a estas alturas esos estúpidos leones me habrían machacado. Por vuestra estupidez he tenido que cenar con ellos y acompañar al niño Potter a su sala común.- giró la cabeza asqueado.- Imbéciles.

Pansy y Blaise se miraron preocupados. Draco estaba enfadado con ellos por lo prestarle atención y el rencor de Draco no se aplacaba fácilmente. Blaise tragó saliva.

-Pero...Draco. Si te llevamos comida cuando estabas en el pasillo del comedor...- comenzó Blaise.

-Eso es. Si no fuera por nosotros te habrías quedado sin comer. No creo que esos dos Gryffindor se hubiesen apiadado de ti...- se defendió Pansy.

Draco la miró cerrando los ojos.

-Pues resulta que esos Gryffindors fueron los que actuaron primero, Pansy. Si ellos no se hubiesen movido, vosotros ni os hubieseis dado cuenta de que yo estaba allí. Como ha ocurrido esta noche. Y por eso, he tenido que ir a comer a Gryffindor. Por vuestra estúpida incompetencia.- Draco bufó. Con amigos como estos ¿quién necesitaba a enemigos?- Dejadme en paz. No quiero oíros.

Pansy y Blaise se miraron con miedo y dolor y abandonaron la sala común.

Mientras, Harry se las había apañado, no sabía cómo, para enfurecer a Crabbe y Goyle, que en ese momento estaban de pie, más que dispuestos a desquitarse con los huesos de Potter crujiendo entre sus manos.

Harry supo en ese momento que se había pasado....mierda. No tenía que haber mentado a sus madres...allí, rodeado de Slytherins no tenía escapatoria. Y la única persona que era capaz de infundir temor a esos gorilas seguramente hería lo mismo que le había hecho Harry en la mesa del comedor: pasar de él.

Pero se equivocaba.

-¡Crabbe¡Goyle!- los dos gigantes palidecieron. Draco se había puesto de pie, y con él a Harry.- ¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo? ¡Llevo todo el puto día atado y oyendo a este estúpido Gryffindor quejarse! ¡Lo único que me falta es que lo deforméis para que se queje aún más! ¿Se puede saber dónde estábais en la hora de la cena? Porque no recuerdo haberos visto, ni que me halláis ayudado en nada, y tampoco en la comida. ¡Era entonces cuando deberíais haberos desquitado con San Potter y los estúpidos Griffindors, no ahora! ¡Fuera de mi vista!

Crabbe y Goyle se alejaron temblando.

Harry estaba sorprendido con las dotes de mando del rubio. Éste estaba mirando a los demás de la sala común con los ojos llenos de ira y, en seguida, todos se marcharon de allí, como los dos gorilas.

Draco gruñó de nuevo y se dirigió fuera de la sala, tirando de Harry, hacia su habitación. Harry no dijo nada, hasta que estuvieron allí.

Tenían habitaciones individuales. ¡Habitaciones individuales!

-¿Por qué?- Harry exteriorizó sus pensamientos a medias, pero Draco entendió.

-Fácil. Las serpientes necesitan pensar en solitario. Los leones necesitan su... madriguera o leonera, como quieras. Por eso vosotros estáis juntos y nosotros separados. – le dijo como a un niño pequeño.

Se sentaron en la cama.

Era blandita.

Harry saltó sentado en ella. Y cómoda.

-Para, Potter.

Harry suspiró. Miró a Draco a la cara. Este lo miraba pensativo.

-¿Qué?- dijo Harry encogiendo los hombros.

-...nada.

Draco se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Harry suspiró y se levantó también. En cuanto vio al rubio desnudarse se empezó a quejar de nuevo.

-Ey, ¿te vas a duchar ahora?¡Es muy tarde!

-Eres un pesado Potter. Deja de quejarte de una vez y siéntate. No pienso dejar de ducharme cada noche solo porque tú estés cansado. Yo estoy más cansado. De ti.

Y ya desnudo, se metió en la ducha. Harry se apoyó en la pared a su lado y miró hacia otro lado. No le apetecía ver al Slytherin ducharse. Mientras el agua corría, Harry se sacó el pergamino de Harry de la túnica y empezó a leer.

Los animales se dividían en lo que podrían denominarse...¿razas?¿clases?

.Ópodos, moluscos, anfibios.

.Pulpo y calamar gigantes.

.Kraken.

.Kelpie

.Salamandra

("Anda, la raza de Malfoy")

.Dragones

.Wyverns y Dracos ("Lo dicho, aquí está")

-Malfoy, estás en la lista de los reptiles....mira: Dracos, repelentes, arrogantes y engominados...por suerte están en extinción....

-... definitivamente eres estúpido.- dijo debajo de la ducha. Se estaba lavando el pelo.

Harry siguió con los reptiles.

.Serpientes Marinas

.Monstruos lacustres

.Fénix ("Fawkes")

.Pájaro del trueno

.Roc

.Simurgh

.Caradrio

.Atalanta

.Íferos

.Pegaso

.Bonachón

.Leucrocota

.Black Dogs ("¿Será como el Grim?")

.Chupacabras

-Ey¿qué es un chupacabras?

-Uno que chupa a las cabras, Potter. ¿Es que además de ser idiota no sabes leer?- el rubio tenía los ojos cerrados por el jabón. Sabía lo que era un chupacabras de verdad, peor no se lo iba a decir a Potter.

-Imbécil.

Siguió .

.Unicornio

.Ki-Lin

5.Híbridos

.Basilisco ("Ya nos conocemos")

.Anfisbena

.Cóatl

.Mantícora

.Grifo

.Yale

.Quimera

.Hipocampo

.Catoblepas

.Amemait

.Mono alado ("¿Estos no salen en el Mago de Oz?")

.Kappa

.Baku

.Arpía

.Sirena- Gynaves cantatrix

.Sirena- Pischomina nympha

.Gorgonas

.Sátiros y faunos

.Cinoéfalo

.Tengu

.Esfinge

.Lamassu

.Minotauro

.Centauro

.Licántropo ("Lupin")

.Lamia y Naga

.Ínidos

.Elfos ("Dobby".)

.Ninfas

.Hadas

.Enanos y gnomos

.Pixy

.Leprechaun

.Brownie ("¿Esto no se come?")

.Bañes

.Goblins y orcos ("Como Crabe y Goyle, jejeje".)

.Kobolds y Aldaboneros

.Gremlins ("Yo he visto esa película")

.Trolls (" Y esto también lo he visto")

.Gigantes ("Hagrid")

.Momotaro

.Ogros

.Hombres mono

.Yeti ("?")

.Bigfoot

.Vampiro

Harry suspiró. Por Merlín, esto si que era una lista larga...

Miró algo que se movía a su derecha, abajo.

Se espantó.

Era un pene bastante grande que se balanceaba a su lado.

-Una lista bastante larga, ¿eh, Potter?

Harry levantó la cabeza. Draco se estaba secando el pelo con la toalla del cuerpo.

" Menos mal, no me ha visto mirarle como un idiota...."

Harry se estaba poniendo rojo. Pero se guardó la lista como si nada y bostezó.

-Sí. Pero al menos algunos son conocidos...en fin ¿vamos a dormir ya?

-Sí. – Draco se dirigió hacia la habitación, todavía toalla en mano.- pero primero me pongo el pijama....no es que me apetezca mucho que te me quedes mirando la polla otra vez, ¿sabes?

Harry dio un respingo. Mierda. Le había visto.

Draco se puso el pijama y Harry hizo lo mismo. Cuando el rubio estuvo vestido, se lanzó un hechizo al pelo, que se secó en seguida.

Y por primera vez, Harry vio a Draco sin gomina. Y sin máscara.

Draco se tiró boca arriba en la cama, sonriente, olvidándose momentáneamente de Harry y de todo a su alrededor.

"¿Qué le ha pasado en la cara? Es totalmente distinto...."

Draco lanzó un sonido gutural de placer. Por fin en su cama blandita.

-Mmmmh...qué cansado estoy....- dijo cerrando los ojos. Se metió bajo las sábanas. Harry le imitó.

Estaban los dos en la cama. Harrry aún mirando a Draco como un imbécil detrás de sus gafas.

Draco estaba feliz. Ya no mostraba su corriente máscara de frialdad y arrogancia. Estaba... ¿casi normal?

El rubio abrió los ojos y sonrió divertido a Harry. Pero no con su habitual mofa, sino, una mueca dulce, amable, según Harry.

-¿Vas a dormir con las gafas puestas?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! No....- la sonrisa de Malfoy le había dejado estupefacto. Se incorporó y dejó sus lentes en la mesita que había al lado. Draco había vuelto a cerrar los ojos.

-Mmmmh....Harry, apaga la luz...

Harry obedeció y apagó la lamparilla de aceite.

Se quedó quieto de repente.

Draco pareció paralizarse también a su lado.

-¿Malfoy? – dijo a la oscuridad. A su lado, la oscuridad se removió y una somnolienta voz le gruño un "mmm?-¿me has llamado Harry?

La oscuridad no respondió.

"Debe estar pensando una respuesta contundente"- pensó Harry. Pero los segundos pasaban y sólo una respiración tranquila se oía. Tanteó la oscuridad hasta encontrarle.

Le tocó la cara.

Esperó.

"Está dormido"

Harry suspiró y miró hacia arriba, de nuevo a la oscuridad.

" Qué raro"

Se intentó dormir, pero al cabo de un rato se despertó.

" Aquí hace frío"

Harry se frotó los brazos.

Miró hacia donde se suponía que estaba Malfoy.

"¿Y si...?"

Harry se acercó más al rubio.

Cuando notó su barbilla con la cabeza del rubio, y tanteó un poco a ver si se despertaba. No lo hacía. Alzó un brazo por encima del hombro de este, despacio.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo? Joder, como se despierte me mata....pero es culpa suya. ¡Hace mucho frío!"

Harry se abrazó a Draco en la oscuridad.

Se sentía raro.

Pero también se sentía caliente.

Sólo esperaba que el rubio no se despertara.

Draco se movió.

"Mierda"- Harry aguantó la respiración.

Pero para su sorpresa el rubio sólo refunfuñó un poco e inconscientemente, se arrebujó contra Harry.

Harry estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos. Desde luego, era la escena más extraña en la que había estado nunca.

En fin, así por lo menos no se congelaría. Mejor abrazado a una serpiente que muerto de frío en su cubil...

Y así, pensando en todo lo que le deparaba el día siguiente, Harry se durmió.

Draco siguió respirando acompasadamente. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero estaba despierto.

¿Por qué se había dejado abrazar por el Gryffindor? ¿Por qué le había llamado Harry? ¿Podía ser porque ya se había acostumbrado a que Weasley y Granger le llamasen así todo el día? ¿Pero, por qué no le había quitado el brazo de encima? ¿Y por qué se hacía el dormido?

Draco no encontraba respuesta a estas preguntas. Simplemente se sentía bien. Suponía que el Gryffindor tendría frío, así que le prestó su calor....eso era todo. Y además ¿qué importaba? Tenía sueño....y hacía tanto que no dormía con alguien...

Draco estaba feliz. Por una vez en su vida no se sentía solo. Y aunque una parte de su mente le dijera que estaba loco por pensar que estar con Potter era bueno....otra, la parte que siempre ocultaba a los demás, estaba radiante de alegría.

Draco sonrió en la oscuridad y se acurrucó contra Harry.


	3. El calamar gigante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poco a poco, Harry va teniendo que integrar a Malfoy en su vida diaria y descubrirle sus secretos.

-No entiendo por qué tengo que perder el tiempo dibujando estos bichos ¡Ya es suficiente con buscarlos en todos los libros!

-… además de idiota eres vago, Potter. ¿No has oído nunca lo del "esfuerzo da su recompensa"?

Estaban sentados en la orilla del lago, cada uno con un pergamino y una pluma. Malfoy había sugerido ilustrar cada resumen de un animal con un dibujo. No podrían hacer un dibujo real de todos, pero ya que tenían al calamar al lado, el Slytherin había decidido ir a copiarlo en vivo. Los otros los podían hacer de los libros.

Harry se había manifestado como un completo torpe en lo referente al dibujo, así que a él le tocaba copiar el resumen del animalito en cuestión de los libros de la biblioteca. Mientras, Draco movía la muñeca, trazando con la pluma los contornos del ser que en esos momentos se movía en las aguas del lago.

-Pues a mí me deberían dar una gran recompensa entonces. Por perder el tiempo así y por soportarte a ti.

-Cierra la boca y sigue copiando. Es lo único que sabes hacer, ¿no?¿O también lo has hecho mal?

-Eres repelente, Malfoy. No comprendo cómo te aguantan. Y además, ya he terminado.

Draco alzó una ceja, sin mirar al moreno. Sabía que no había podido terminar, simplemente no tenía otra cosa que decir. Siguió dibujando.

-Muy bien. Léelo pues.

Harry le miró enfadado. ¿Creía que lo había hecho mal?¡Lo había hecho perfecto! De tres libros había sacado un magnífico resumen…o eso esperaba.

Se puso el pergamino delante y comenzó a leer.

-Pulpo y calamar gigante, o lo que es lo mismo, "Octopus giganteus" y "Architeuthis princeps". Hábitat: el pulpo suele estar en zonas con restos de naufragios y arrecifes de aguas cálidas; el calamar suele ser más oceánico, pero también se le puede encontrar en grandes extensiones de agua dulce. - "vaya coñazo" pensaba Harry- Las medidas del pulpo pueden llegar hasta los dieciocho metros, mientras que un calamar puede medir más de veintitrés. No tienen una zona concreta, se encuentran dispersos por todo el mundo y han sido vistos tanto por magos como por muggles, pero el peligro es mínimo, ya que estos últimos han terminado por acostumbrarse a su escasa presencia. - "Si yo me encontrara bichos así no creo que me acostumbrara nunca"- El pulpo gigante tiene una fuerza capaz de arrastrar galeones enteros y hundirlos. Posee cantidad de tentáculos y arroja tinta negra si se ve en peligro, además su cuerpo tiene una dura capa ósea donde se juntan los tentáculos. Suelen ser asustadizos, pero atacan a las presas si se les acercan, como submarinistas o pequeños mamíferos acuáticos. - "Creo que he visto documentales ficticios de esto alguna vez. Vaya, así que no eran ficticios."- El calamar gigante es diferente al pulpo, pero también arroja tinta para defenderse y sus extremidades, los tentáculos, son muy parecidos a los del anterior. El calamar es mucho más peligroso, pues suele atacar a presas más grandes sin importarle si están en el fondo o en la superficie ni si son mayores que él. Los calamares se propulsan expulsando agua por un orifico y así consiguen una gran rapidez de movimientos. Esto y su capacidad de succión en los tentáculos, le sirve para cazar y defenderse. Aunque no es especialmente perverso, hay que tener cuidado con él.- Harry hizo una pausa y miró a Draco.

-Ya está. ¿Contento?

-Mh… no está mal, Potter. Yo también he terminado.

Harry miró el dibujo. Estaba perfecto. Con solo unos trazados había conseguido captar la esencia del calamar. Ahora solo faltaba el pulpo, pero ese lo copiarían de alguno de los libros. Se intentó incorporar, pero el rubio no hizo intención de seguirle, así que su brazo se quedó atrás.

-Venga, Malfoy, vamos.

-¿A dónde? Ahora no hay clase y aquí se está muy bien.

Se recostó contra un árbol y cerró los ojos.

Harry puso cara de desesperación. Al final se sentó junto al rubio.

-Oye, que tú no tengas amigos no significa que a mí me pase lo mismo. Y yo quiero ir a ver a mis amigos. ¿Entiendes, Malfoy?

Definitivamente Potter se comportaba como si fuera el amo. Pues bien, no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya. Siguió en la misma posición, sin inmutarse ante el comentario del moreno.

Al final Harry se dio por vencido y se apoyó también en el árbol. La verdad es que tampoco era tan urgente buscar a esos dos. Simplemente había tenido envidia del dibujo de Malfoy y quería molestarlo un poco. Pero pensándolo bien, allí se estaba muy bien. Cerró los ojos un momento y los volvió a abrir. Deberían ofrecer una estampa extrañísima, ahí, los dos estudiantes que más se peleaban del colegio, juntos, recostados junto aun árbol y sin insultarse.

Pero la tranquilidad se rompió cuando llegaron Ron y Hermione. Harry pudo oír un gruñido por parte de Draco.

El rubio siguió con los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí. No le gustaba para nada la presencia de la sangre sucia y de la comadreja, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada. En ese momento Granger estaba admirando su dibujo.

-Vaya, Harry, es idéntico al del lago. ¿Lo has hecho tú?

"Si, vamos, lo que faltaba."- pensó Draco. Si el Gryffindor se atribuía el mérito, se lo haría pagar.

-No. Lo ha hecho Malfoy.

-Oh. Pues está muy bien…

Draco abrió los ojos. ¿Granger le había hecho un cumplido?

-Bah, cualquiera puede hacer eso.- dijo Ron un poco molesto.

"Si, seguro Weasley. Empezando por ti, ¿no?"

-Me gustaría ver cómo lo dibujas mejor que yo, Weasley.

Esta vez le miraron.

Le ignoraron.

Draco movió la cabeza, desesperado.

-Oye Harry, estábamos pensando en ir a Hogsmeade… ya sabes, a tomar cerveza de mantequilla y eso…

Harry asintió, sabía lo que quería decir Ron. En esos momentos no podían ir a Hogsmeade, no era sábado, pero si que podían ir con la capa invisible o por el pasadizo…

El único problema era Draco. Empezaron a susurrar qué podían hacer al respecto.

El rubio intentaba aparentar indiferencia, pero se moría de ganas por saber qué estaban diciendo de él.

Al final se volvieron y le miraron con decisión. Draco levantó una ceja un poco asustado.

-Bien, Malfoy. Vamos a hacer un trato.

"Esto empieza a ser monótono." – su ceja se elevó más aún.

-¿Y por qué iba a querer hacer un trato con vosotros? No tenéis nada que me interese, estúpidos.

-Tal vez no…tal vez sí…- Hermione se hacía la interesante.

-De todas formas no tienes elección.- Ron se agachó de repente y le quitó la varita.

-¡Eh! ¡Devuélvemela, comadreja!

Pero Harry se interpuso.

-La cuestión es la siguiente. Nosotros queremos ir a Hogsmeade, pero como hoy no se puede…en fin, debemos usar tácticas poco… ¿legales? Para ir. Y como no tengo más remedio que llevarte conmigo…deberás prometer solemnemente que, nada de lo que te sea revelado, saldrá de tus labios, Malfoy. No se lo dirás a nadie. Ni que fuimos a Hogsmeade ni cómo fuimos. A cambio, te enseñaremos cómo hacerlo.

El rubio estaba totalmente sorprendido. ¿De verdad creían que dejaría que fueran a Hogsmeade y que además no les delataría? Ja.

-Ya. ¿Y si me niego?¿Qué haréis?

-Eso es lo bueno. No puedes. – Dijo Weasley apuntándole con su varita.- Simplemente te borraremos la memoria y te arrastraremos.

Draco parpadeó impresionado. ¿Desde cuando Weasley se atrevía a amenazarle? Miró a Potter. El moreno estaba decidido.

"Joder, esto va en serio."

-Ya veo…así que no tengo elección.

-Exacto.- Hermione se dirigió a él y le tendió un pergamino en el que ponía que nunca revelaría los secretos que viera, a menos que se le permitiera hacerlo. Debía firmar.

Suspiró y firmó elegantemente. El pergamino se iluminó y se autodestruyó.

-¿Qué pasará si después lo cuento todo?

Hermione sonrió.

-Como te habrás imaginado, el pacto que acabas de firmar, tenía un maleficio…allá tú si lo rompes…

Draco recordó las estratagemas de Granger el año anterior con Umbridge. Una chica los había delatado y su cara había aparecido con una enorme cruz encima y sin poder hablar. La maldita sangre sucia lo tenía todo previsto.

-Bien- dijo un Harry feliz- Pues vamos allá.

Volvieron a Hogwarts y subieron a la sala de Gryffindor, donde Harry cogió una tela de colores. Después bajaron y antes de salir, la echó por encima de todos ellos. Tenían que agacharse para caber todos, pero lo consiguieron.

Al cabo de un rato andando por los pasillos sin que los viera nadie, Draco se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una capa de invisibilidad.

Llegaron a una estatua de una bruja jorobada. Draco se quedó extrañado ¿por qué estaban allí? Se respondió a asimismo cuando se abrió un pasadizo en frente de sus narices. Bajaron mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ellos y ya se quitaron la capa.

Hasta ese momento Draco ya conocía la capa de invisibilidad, el pasadizo y el mapa del merodeador, que miraban cada vez que oían ruidos.

Por fin llegaron a Hogsmeade sin contratiempos. Volvieron a ponerse la capa y se adentraron en el pueblo tranquilo. A lo lejos se veía la casa de los gritos y el rubio recordó algo.

-Oye Potter, esa vez que ví tu cabeza allí flotando…llevabas esta capa, ¿verdad?- susurró por debajo de los pliegues.

-Has tardado, ¿eh? - Harry sonrió malicioso, aunque Draco no pudo verlo.

"Así que me engañó. Pues sí que soy idiota."

Siguieron andando sin contratiempos hasta un rincón y allí se quitaron la capa, para guardarla debajo de la túnica. Entraron en las tres escobas y pidieron cuatro cervezas de mantequilla.

El trío de oro empezó a charlar entre ellos, dejando a Draco aparte (sí, se podía dejar a parte a alguien que estaba atado a uno de los tuyos) Este bebió su cerveza sumido en sus recuerdos. De repente se acordó de una musiquilla que había oído una vez, viajando con su padre. Era una canción de un muggle, pero le gustaba mucho…tenía algo de música clásica y era bonita…. La empezó a tararear bajito y la seguía tarareando cuando salieron de Hogsmeade y se pusieron la capa invisible.

Por el pasadizo de vuelta al colegio, Harry lo miró sorprendido. Draco no hizo caso y siguió tarareando. Si se acordara de la letra…

Harry empezó a mover la cabeza al ritmo de la música y tarareó también. El rubio le miró.

"¿Se la sabe?"

Harry continuó tarareando, pero entonces se paró. Ron y Hermione le estaban hablando de nuevo.

Draco se los quedó mirando cavilante.

"Cómo seguía la canción?"

Maldijo entre dientes a los otros dos por interrumpir a cara rajada. No le gustaba no acordarse de las cosas.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts era de noche. Dejaron la capa invisible en Gryffindor y bajaron a cenar. En el umbral del comedor se miraron. Harry señaló con la cabeza Slytherin y se encogió de hombros.

-Qué elocuente eres, Potter.

-Simplemente lo hago para que luego no digas que soy injusto. Luego eres tú el que se queja más, Malfoy.

Se encaminaron a la mesa de las serpientes y cenaron sin incidentes. Al finalizar, el rubio supuso que esa noche les tocaría dormir en Gryffindor, así que se encaminó sin decir nada hacia Slytherin para coger sus cosas. Por el camino, seguía pensando en la canción.

\- …. oye, Malfoy.

-Mh?

-Podríamos… alternar los días para comer cada uno en una casa distinta…pero…dormir en… en Slytherin ¿todos los días?

Draco se paró frunciendo el ceño. Se giró hacia el moreno.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no te gusta tu casa, Potter?

-No es eso.- Harry ya le ignoraba cuando le llamaba por su apellido. - Es que aquí hay más espacio. Tu habitación es más grande incluso que la que tengo en casa de mis tíos.

-Muy bien.- Draco se encogió de hombros. Por él no importaba. Pasaría menos tiempo con los leones. Estaba empezando a temer qué le harían esa noche. En su casa estaba mejor. Y Potter no suponía un problema….aunque le sorprendía que se lo hubiera pedido.

"Normal. En esa leonera que tienen, nadie tendrá intimidad…y seguro que la cama es pequeña…"

Sin saberlo, habían dado los primeros pasos en su aceptación. Harry le había mostrado sus secretos y Draco le permitía estar en su territorio. Dumbledore estaría orgulloso. Por desgracia había salido a arreglar unos asuntos y se encontraba fuera de Hogwarts.

En la habitación, Draco se apoyaba en la pared, al lado de la puerta que daba al baño. Su mano estaba alzada en esa dirección y la puerta cerrada. Dentro, Harry hacía sus necesidades. Lo habían arreglado así, no podían hacer otra cosa. El rubio estaba leyendo un libro acerca de los hechizos de repulsión para animales. Pero lo dejó en la mesa y expulsó aire por la nariz.

-Potter.

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde conseguiste la capa invisible?

-… era de mi padre.

-¿Y el mapa?

-También.

El rubio miró el techo. Él no tenía nada de su padre, aparte del dinero, claro. Otra cosa más a favor de Potter. Su familia, aunque muerta, le quería. Y tenía amigos que se preocupaban por él. La verdad era que se lo había pasado bien esa tarde. Había escuchado unos chismes muy jugosos mientras el trío hablaba en las tres escobas y sabía que Potter tenía secretos interesantes…y no pensaba decírselo a nadie…pero no por el pacto, sino porque se lo guardaría para él…para más adelante...

Se oyó un hechizo de limpieza y agua correr. Harry salió del baño y se echó en la cama. Ya tenía el pijama puesto.

Draco se tumbó a su lado, tirado por la cuerda de su brazo. Él ya había pasado al baño. Apagó la luz.

En la oscuridad, la canción le seguía dando vueltas a la cabeza.

-Potter…

Oyó un sonido de disgusto de la boca de Harry.

-¿Qué? Podrías dejar de llamarme por mi apellido, por cierto, me llamo Harry, si no es mucho pedir.

-… Potter,¿cómo era la letra de la canción?

-… ¿qué canción? Ah, esa…pues…oye y ¿tú cómo la conoces? Creía que los magos no sabían de música muggle.

-La escuché una vez. En un viaje, con mi padre.

-Oh. Yo nunca he viajado. - comentó en la oscuridad.

"Bueno, por lo menos he hecho algo que él no…"

-¿Y? La canción, Potter…

-Te he dicho que no me llames así, Malfoy.

-Por las barbas de Merlín. Bien, Harry.

-¿Qué?

-¡Maldita sea! ¿me estás tomando el pelo o qué?

Harry se reía contra la almohada.

-No. Es que no te he oído bien. A ver…di la frase entera…

Draco estaba furioso. Quería pegar al Gryffindor, pero así no conseguiría su canción.

-Muy bien, P- o sea, Harry. ¿Podrías recordarme la letra de la canción?

-¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?

\- … ¿por favor?

Harry sonrió en la oscuridad.

"Increíble. He conseguido que Malfoy me pida algo por favor… ¡incluso me ha llamado por mi nombre! Merlín…nunca creí que esto pasaría…"

Draco apretó más los dientes.

"Esta me la vas a pagar, Potter."

Pero dejó de pensar en lo que le podría hacer cuando el moreno empezó a tararear la melodía ya conocida. Aguzó sus oídos. Harry cantó en el silencio de la habitación.

Draco escuchó.

Si, esa parte se la sabía.

Harry siguió.

"Esa parte no lo recordaba…"

Draco escuchaba ensimismado. Harry, al no oír ningún comentario, pensó que se había dormido.

-Ey…- le tocó la cabeza.

-Estoy escuchando, sigue. Ya la empiezo a recordar…

Recordó la canción, la música, el viaje. ¿Por qué recordaba ese viaje? ¿Y por qué lo había empezado a recordar en compañía de esos tres?

Y se acordó de por qué. Era pequeño y en ese viaje había sido feliz. Se habían hecho pasar por muggles, él, su padre y su madre y simplemente habían pasado un día juntos, los tres. No habia habido gritos, ni magia, ni nada especial, solo un día tranquilo. Un día en familia.

Después de un rato, la canción paró.

Draco se sentía feliz de nuevo. Le estaba sentando bien dormir con Harry.

-Vaya- murmuró el moreno.- No creía que podría recordarla entera, es una canción bastante antigua, de la época en la que empecé a ir a la escuela de...muggles. 

Hubo un pequeño silencio y el rubio oyó que Harry se giraba en la almohada para mirarle.

-De verdad me sorprende que te sepas esa canción, Malfoy. 

Estaba tan cerca… 

Malfoy se arrimó un poco más.

-Draco.- dijo el rubio.

-¿Eh?

-Me llamo Draco, ¿recuerdas? Si vamos a jugar a llamarnos por el nombre de pila, tú también deberías hacerlo.

Harry se sorprendió de que le dejara llamarlo por su nombre. Pero sonrió.

-Muy bien. Draco entonces. ¿Qué más cosas sabes aparte de canciones muggles y dibujar bichos horrendos con tentáculos?

"¿De verdad quiere que se lo diga?"

-… te sorprendería saber las cosas que sé hacer, Harry…- le costaba mucho no llamarlo Potter.

-¿Ah, sí? Bien, pues sorpréndeme.

" Vaya si te sorprendería."

Estaban a tan solo unos centímetros de la cara del otro. Draco no se apartaba, Harry tampoco. Ninguna de los dos sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando. Draco porque estaba imbuido aún con el recuerdo de la canción, Harry porque era medio lerdo y no leía muy bien el ambiente.

Pero Draco Malfoy era Draco Malfoy.

-Harry…

-¿Qué?

-¿Esta noche también vas a abrazarme como ayer?- dijo con sorna.

Harry se quedó de piedra.

-¿Pero qué dices!- se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda. Malfoy empezó a reírse por su reacción.

-¿Qué te pasa? Simplemente te he hecho una pregunta….- seguía riendo.

Tanteó hasta dar con la espalda de Harry y se incorporó, mirando a su cara en la oscuridad.

Harry trataba de aparentar que estaba enfadado, aunque en realidad no era así. Estaba más bien avergonzado. Le había cogido de sorpresa el comentario del rubio y que hubiese estado despierto la noche anterior.

-Vaya…Potter se enfada.

-Oh. Así que vuelvo a ser Potter. Qué rapidez.

Lo sabía, con Malfoy no había manera. Intentaba ser cortés e intentar tratarlo como un...¿cómo un qué? ¿Amigo? ¿Era eso? Pero en seguida salía esa vena suya Slytherin.

-Anda, pero si hablas…yo creía que te había comido la lengua la vergüenza.

Gilipollas. Era tan repelente...pero aún así, Harry empezaba a sonreír. La situación era bastante estúpida. Entró en el juego.

-No se por qué. - replicó- No estoy avergonzado de nada. Y además no entiendo qué quieres decir. Yo nunca te he abrazado.

-¡Ja¡¿Cómo puedes negarlo?- Draco le dio un codazo.

-Chisssssssssssss, baja la voz, idiota…- Harry le empujó con un pie- ¿quieres que tus queridos compañeros se despierten?

-Me da igual. Que se despierten.- pero había bajado la voz.- La cuestión es, Harry, que eres un mentiroso.

A estas alturas ninguno tenía sueño. La situación era bastante divertida y si se hubiesen podido ver las caras observarían que ambos estaban sonriendo.

-¿Yooooo?- fingió simular- Yo no soy mentiroso- tú eres el mentiroso. Yo nunca miento.- Harry intentaba por todos los medios no reírse. Esa era sin duda alguna una de las mentiras más grandes que había soltado.

-Ya. Tú nunca mientes, venga ya, Potter, que hoy has quebrado tres reglas del colegio, que he estado contigo, ¿recuerdas? - Malfoy volvió a empujarle - Que no soy idiota….aunque te lo parezca, por lo que veo…

Todo esto se lo estaba diciendo medio riéndose ya. Malfoy no había contenido aguantarse. Harry por su parte ya sentía ese ataque de risa nocturna incontrolable que a veces lo visitaba por las noches cuando decía estupideces con Ron en los dormitorios.

-Yo no miento….simplemente no digo algunas cosas….

Draco soltó una carcajada. Le empezaba a caer bien ese Gryffindor.

-Conque no dices algunas cosas. Ya. Como cuando ayer te quedaste embobado viendo "MIS" encantos, o como cuando has estado usando todo el tiempo una capa invisible... o como cuando ayer me abrazaste…- esto último lo dijo en tono de falsete.

-Y dale. Que no te abracé. No se qué perversos sueños tendrás, Malfoy, pero te agradecería que no me incluyeras en ellos.

Draco se volvió a reír.

-Por Merlín, no me lo puedo creer, - y la mirada que le estaba echando en la oscuridad era de total incredulidad, pero, obviamente el moreno no le veía.- eres el ser más mentiroso que he conocido. Ni siquiera aceptas la realidad. Te crees tus propias mentiras.

-Mira quién habla. Tú nunca aceptas que te gane en los partidos de quidditch, aunque sabes que soy mejor que tú.

Draco se quedó callado. 

Harry tragó saliva. Vaya. Parecía que había roto el buen rollo que estaban teniendo. Suspiró.

Pero entonces Malfoy volvió a la carga.

-Eres un mentiroso manipulador - la voz de Draco transmitía algo de asombro y admiración. Pasó su brazo por delante de Harry, que aún estaba de espaldas a él.- me abrazaste…¡así!

Y Harry se vio apresado por unos fuertes brazos a sus lados, el cuerpo de Malfoy contra su espalda. Se intentó liberar sin éxito.

-¡Suéltame!- susurró entre divertido y asustado.- ¡Eres imbécil! ¡Pervertido!¡Repelente engominado!¡Pulpo deforme!¡Serpiente lasciva!- Harry se reía él solo con cada insulto que le decía al rubio. Este también se estaba partiendo de risa, pero no lo soltaba.

-Ya verás cómo consigo que reconozcas la verdad.- y lo decía en serio. Malfoy tenía una técnica secreta que usaba en muy contadas ocasiones. Pero Potter se lo había buscado.

Encontró sus cosquillas.

Harry se retorcía de risa intentando apartar al rubio de sus costados, pero este no se dejaba. Estaba decidido a sacarle la confesión.

-¿Y bien?

-¡Para! Jajjajajaja ¡Merlín , para, Malfoy!- Harry tenía muchas cualidades, pero aguantar el martirio de las cosquillas no era una de ellas.

-No te escucho, Potter, ¿me abrazaste?- siguió con la tortura. No importara lo que el estúpido Gryffindor intentara, sus dedos eran demasiado rápidos y flexibles y encontraban todos sus puntos débiles.

-¡Jajjajajaja, noooo!

-Nada, nada, eso no es la verdad, Gryffindor…- y siguió haciendo cosquillas al león, esta vez debajo del pijama.

Harry ya no aguantaba más.

-Por favor, jajajajajaja, para…- Harry estaba empezando a no poder respirar.

-¿Me abrazaste, Harry?

-¡Sí! ¡Jajajajajjajajajaja…hacía frío!¡Para!- logró jadear al final Harry.

Draco paró y se derrumbó sobre el Gryffindor. Harry no trató de apartarlo. Pero le dio en la cabeza un manotazo muy débil.

Sus respiraciones eran rápidas, jadeantes. Pero la sonrisa no se les había borrado de la cara…Draco se levantó y se puso delante de donde suponía estaba la cara del moreno.

-¿Ves? No era tan difícil decir la verdad. Deberías practicarlo más a menudo, Harry, te resolvería muchos problemas.

-¿La verdad?- Harry miró en la oscuridad la mancha deforme que según sus ojos miopes era Malfoy- Me has coaccionado con tortura sádica, típica de ti, por cierto, eso no es decir la verdad…no cuenta. - seguía jadeando- Retiro lo dicho.- Y cerró los ojos mientras recuperaba la respiración.

-Serás…- Draco apretó los labios, pero seguía sonriendo.- Oye, ¿seguro que el sombrero seleccionador te puso en la casa adecuada? Podrías ser Slytherin perfectamente. Lo de ser Gryffindor, ¿también es mentira?

-… la verdad es que el sombrero me quería poner en Slytherin….

-¡Ja!

-… pero pensé en ti como compañero de cuarto y se me quitaron las ganas…así que le pedí que en Slytherin no. Y me puso en Gryffindor.

-…eres odioso, Potter.

-Lo sé.

Draco suspiró y le besó en los labios.

Harry no hizo ningún movimiento. Sintió cómo el rubio se separaba de él y se volvía de espaldas.

-En fin, buenas noches.- oyó que decía antes de dormirse.

Harry soltó un gruñido y se quedó mirando al techo.

¿Qué cojones acababa de pasar?


	4. Brownie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco examina su comportamiento con Harry y los demás. ¿De verdad es como piensa?

-¡Potter, maldita sea! ¿Es que no sabes lo que es el orden?¡Primero terminamos con los tropodos esos que dices tú y luego vamos con los elfos y demás ¡No me vengas con eso de que te interesa demasiado!

Harry y Draco estaban en la biblioteca. Ese día había bastante gente, pero justo donde ellos estaban unas estanterías les cerraban la visión de las otras mesas. Harry había encontrado un ejemplar de libro de duendes y criaturas rarísimo y había encontrado algo extraño pero atrayente y pretendía que dejaran los primeros animales para el final y empezar desde ahí. Pero Malfoy era un maniático del orden. Iba a ser difícil convencerle….¿o no? Desde esa mañana no habían cruzado palabra ni habían comentado nada de lo de la noche anterior. Y ahora que Harry lo recordaba, bueno, no sabía si había sido real o no. Tal vez estuviera alucinando.

"Merlín ¿cómo voy a saberlo? Lo más probable sería que fuera una alucinación….besarme con Malfoy. Pero…si tenemos en cuenta que todas las supuestas alucinaciones que he tenido hasta ahora eran ciertas….lo más probable es que sea verdad. Después de todo no me ha vuelto a insultar. Ni yo a él. Pero eso no cambia nada, hace mucho que no nos insultamos…."

-Ya está bien, Potter, dame ese libro. Solo se puede sacar uno de estos de la biblioteca, y no será este. Dámelo, venga.

Pero Harry no quería y se lo puso a la espalda, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué más da, Malfoy? Empecemos por donde empecemos hay que buscar todos los animales…da igual…venga…- Harry le miró suplicante.

Draco le miraba extrañado y preocupado.

"¿Qué son esos ojos que me pone ahora?"

-Que no, plasta de Gryffindor ¡dámelo ya!

Harry arrugó la nariz y miró desafiante a Draco. 

-¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Antes de que durmieras?

El rubio se quedó quieto. Sus ojos grises completamente abiertos.

-¿De qué hablas?

Harry frunció el ceño. No iba a confesar. Típico de un Malfoy.

-Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo.

-Dame el maldito libro de una vez.

Harry le alcanzó el libro...y le dio en la cabeza con él.

-No. Esta vez me toca a mí hacer lo que me dé la gana. 

Draco se dejó arrastrar del brazo hasta el escritorio donde la bibliotecaria sacaba pluma y pergamino y Harry firmara. ¿De qué demonios hablaba el estúpido Gryffindor? ¿Hacer lo que le diera la gana? Poco a poco el asombro se le iba pasando. Frunció los labios. ¿Le acababa de dar con un libro en la cabeza?

Harry miraba por el rabillo del ojo cómo Draco parpadeaba. Una vez. Dos. Poco a poco fruncía el ceño….lo desfruncía…hasta que al final levantó una ceja de incredulidad…todo ello seguramente pensando si pegarle de vuelta o no.

Al final notó la mirada del Slytherin clavada en su cara. Y era de esas miradas que matan, si uno fuera basilisco, claro. No le hizo caso y salieron de la biblioteca.

Por el pasillo Harry temía que le dijese algo, que le pegase…pero había demasiada gente así que no pasó nada. Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta el gran comedor y siguieron aun más hasta que legaron a la salida.

El aire de fuera era frío. Seguramente iba a llover pronto, pues algunas nubes pasaban por entre las torres. Pero hasta entonces podían tomar el aire. El sitio junto al lago estaba cogido así que Harry se dirigió a los bancos de piedra que había por allí, cerca de los arcos.

Draco le seguía sin rechistar. Bueno, Draco no hablaba. Se sentaron en la piedra y se apoyaron contra las paredes del arco. Harry sacó el libro y empezó a leer lo que le interesaba. Pero cuando cayó en la cuenta de que llevaba leído el mismo párrafo tres veces, desistió. No podía concentrarse. No con Malfoy mirándolo tan atentamente. Lanzó un suspiro de resignación y se encaró con él.

-Muy bien. Qué pasa, Malfoy. ¿Listo para hablar?

Draco alzó una ceja y tembló de risa. Levantó su mano derecha con todos los dedos estirados y los empezó a encoger. Harry lo miraba como si estuviese loco. El rubio empezó a hacerlo con la mano izquierda. Entonces el moreno cayó en la cuenta de que estaba contando.

-¿Diez qué?

Draco sonrió con prepotencia y miró hacia un lado, justo cuando terminaba su cuenta atrás.

-¡Harry¡Hola!

Harry se dio la vuelta. Ron y Hermione ya estaban allí. Tal y como el Slytherin había predicho.

"Vaya…"

-¿Qué tal vais con el trabajo?- Hermione- Ron y yo ya estamos con los pájaros...bueno, gracias a que le he metido prisa…

-Si. Y no entiendo por qué. Tenemos todo el curso Mione, no hay que estresarse tanto...

-Eso pienso yo también, Mione...- Harry estaba con Ron.

Hermione negó con la cabeza exasperada. ¿Es que nadie la entendía?

-No te esfuerces, Granger. Aunque fuera el mismo examen de ingreso lo dejarían para el último segundo…

Los tres lo miraron. Ron y Harry enfadados. Hermione sorprendida. Pero un poco contenta. Se sentó junto a Draco, lo que desconcertó a los otros dos.

-Menos mal que hay alguien que me entiende. Y eso que no es un Gryffindor…- miró a sus amigos como amonestándoles. Estos se miraron con ojos de "¿Qué hemos hecho?". Malfoy simplemente torció su boca, haciendo su media sonrisa.

-No hace falta ser Gryffindor para ser vago….pero te aseguro que los vagos en Slytherin no abundan -¿y qué tal Granger?¿Has encontrado todos los pájaros?

Hermione sonreía porque al fin alguien le preguntaba sobre deberes. Los chicos habían empezado a cuchichear entre ellos.

-Pues….la verdad es que hay un animal muy extraño que no encuentro…se llama…ay..no lo recuerdo…

-¿Un pájaro?

-Si…mmmmmmhh…

-Será el simurgh.

-¡Sí! Ese es….no se ni de dónde viene ni donde buscarlo…en animales extraños de Gran Bretaña no hay nada parecido…

-Porque no existen aquí. Son del norte de Irán.

Hermione lo miró con felicidad y a la vez con rabia por no haberse dado cuenta. No todas las especies debían estar allí, claro. Sonrió.

-A ver….que voy a leeros algo. – Harry se aclaró la garganta. – me parecía curioso... y, bueno, creo que es bueno saber de dónde viene, así que….empiezo.

Tomó de nuevo el libro y empezó a leer.

-Brownie. – Draco alzó las cejas.- Homo fata domesticus. Los brownies parecen personas de un tamaño diminuto y un aspecto andrajoso y desaliñado. Muchos de ellos tienen únicamente orificios nasales en lugar de nariz y manos con dedos unidos como manoplas. Son criaturas muy industriosas que terminan los quehaceres del hogar, aparte de otras tareas como cosechar o cuidar del ganado. Por esta razón están muy bien considerados entre los propietarios de las casas, granjas o molinos, pero los sirvientes suelen ser más hostiles, pues pueden castigarlos si holgazanean o sacar a relucir sus errores. A cambio de sus servicios hay que darles leche o nata de la mejor calidad y pasteles y panes exquisitos. Los brownies suelen ser invisibles, pero ocasionalmente se parecen a su miembro de familia más querido. Al igual que las hadas también poseen poderes para quitarle el gusto a la comida y dejarla insípida. Quienes deseen convivir en armonía con ellos deberán ceñirse al protocolo. Primero, no deben recompensarles nunca de forma directa con su trabajo, sino dejarles la comida donde puedan encontrarla, como si estuviera allí por casualidad. Segundo, deben valorarse siempre por lo que hacen y no ser codiciosos. Hay una leyenda que habla de un brownie que era tan diligente en su trabajo que su amo despidió a todos los demás para quedarse solo con él. Este se enfadó tanto que lo transformó En trasgo, una venganza típica de los brownies. Y ahora viene o mejor, la nomenclatura de los brownies….- Harry pasó un dedo por la página mientras leía. pero una voz le interrumpió.

\- En Escocia, los brownies se llaman bodachs o broonies y los que son estúpidos, DOBIES. El extinto kilmouli (enorme nariz sin boca) solía trabajar en los molinos al norte de Inglaterra. Criaturas similares pueblan el resto de Europa. Pwa o bwca, en galés, hobs, en inglés, y nisse son nombres derivados para este benigno homínido.- terminó Draco.

De repente todos estaban en silencio. Así que Dobby era un brownie, una especie de elfo. Pero escuchando lo anterior….los tres Gryffindor dudaban que Malfoy o su familia hubiesen dado a lobby nata o leche buena. Seguramente seria leche cortada y nata agria..o ni eso. Y lo de reconocer su trabajo….. la verdad era que no sabían cómo sus elfos no se habían ido de su casa ya.

Draco los miraba con fastidio.

-¿Qué? Potter, no me irás a decir que has sacado ÉSE libro de la biblioteca precisamente para ver esa estúpida historia sobre los brownies, ¿no?

-¿Estúpida? ¿Significa que lo que pone aquí no es verdad? ¿Es eso lo que insinúas?

-¡Idiota! Lo que digo es que YO podía haberte contado lo de los brownies y esos entupidos seres. Porque curiosamente los tengo en mi casa…y podíamos haber cogido otro libro más interesante…pero no…

Harry estaba rojo. No se le había ocurrido eso. Bueno, no veía a Malfoy hablando con él sobre Lobby y todo eso….no antes…pero en esos momentos…

-Ya. Y lo de que había que tratarlos bien, la nata y la leche también me lo habrías contado,¿no?

-Eso, eso….- Ron lo miraba enfadado. Todos sabían cómo trataban los Malfoy a sus elfos domésticos.

Hermione no decía nada, pero los dos amigos sabían que pensaba lo mismo. No sin razón inventó la PEDDO.

-Imbécil. Las normas cambiaron con los tiempos. ¿O acaso tú crees que unos seres de miles de años se pasan la vida teniendo los mismos gustos? Leche y nata al principio, si…pero luego era chocolate, pan, queso, frutas frescas….hasta que pensaron que eran unos pequeños dioses…por Merlín, ¿tú sabes la cantidad de magia que son capaces de controlar? ¡no se podía permitir eso!¡y no me miréis así!¡maldita sea yo no dicto las normas, es el ministerio!¡Yo no les digo a esos elfos que se vistan tan estúpidamente!

-Pero tampoco lo impides.- Hermione habló por fin.- Y haces todo lo posible por amargarles la existencia, aprovechando que pueden golpearse siempre que piensen que han hecho una falta de respeto hacia su amo. Aquí pone bien claro: reconocerles el trabajo hecho.

-Y lo reconozco, Granger. Reconozco que hacen un buen trabajo, reconozco que si ellos no nos las apañaríamos. Bueno, seguramente contrataríamos sirvientes, pero, ¿qué queréis que haga? Si son estúpidos, son estúpidos. ¡Merlín! Son criaturas nacidas para servir. Simplemente sirven, les damos comida y punto.

-Ya. Y luego hacéis como si no existieran. – Hermione lo estaba mirando sin inmutarse.- ¿Sabes? Si fueras un mago corriente, seguramente me escandalizaría, pero eres un Malfoy…y curiosamente lo que haces con esos brownies lo haces también con las personas. Los tratas como sirvientes. Pero como ya he dicho, no me sorprende en absoluto.- se levantó sin mirarle y cogió a Ron del brazo- Vamos. Adiós Harry.- este la saludo con la mano. Antes de abandonarles definitivamente se giró hacia el rubio.- ¿No has pensado nunca que la razón por la que nadie quiere ser tu amigo, es, simplemente esa? A la gente no le gusta ser tu sirviente, Malfoy. Métete eso en la cabeza.

Draco la miró alejarse.

Volvían a recorrer el interior de Hogwarts en silencio. Harry no sabía qué decir y Draco estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Al llegar a Slytherin se paró un momento en la sala común y miró a su alrededor. Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle y otros Slytherins estaban en los sillones charlando y riendo.

"¿De verdad soy como dice? Parecen tan felices sin mí... ¿Tendrá Granger razón? Si Harry desapareciese todos le echarían de menos. Si yo desapareciese… seguro que se alegrarían…"

Draco los miró como con bruma en los ojos y se giró rápidamente en dirección a su habitación. Harry le seguía a trompicones.

Cerraron la puerta y se sentaron en la cama. Draco seguía sumido en sus pensamientos. Harry miró el libro un poco asustado y lo dejó en el mueble-escritorio. Miró al rubio.

-Mh… oye, Draco.

Nada.

-Tenías razón.- se rascó la cabeza- Tal vez debería haberte preguntado si lo sabias antes de coger el libro. Lo siento…yo…

-¿Soy así, Potter?

-¿Eh?

-¿Soy como dice Granger?

-Pues…primero, se llama Hermione…y..

-¡Basta de nombres propios!

-… si. Eres así. Eres repelente, arrogante, vanidoso y mandas a todos, como si fueras el amo. Eres un intolerante y aparentas ser valiente cuando en realidad en el fondo eres un cobarde. Y todas tus emociones…

-… ya veo. Entonces no se por qué te molestas en tratar de conocer alguien tan horroroso como yo. Seguro que tú y tus queridos amigos conseguís romper este estúpido lazo mágico y seguir con vuestra preciosa e inigualable amistad. Lárgate de mi vista.- se dejó caer en la cama, de costado y de espaldas a Harry.

Harry gruñó y se rascó la cabeza. Al final suspiró mirando la espalda de Malfoy. Cuando se enfurruñaba era de lo peor.

-Estoy atado a ti, ¿recuerdas? - comenzó- Además, no he terminado. ¿Ves? Tampoco dejas a la gente hablar. Y todas tus emociones las guardas para ti. Miras a la gente con desprecio, indiferencia o asco. – miró a Draco de nuevo, pero este no se había movido de su posición.- Pero me he dado cuenta de una cosa. Cuando dormimos aquí, cuando acaba el día y nadie más te ve, te relajas y te conviertes en otra persona. Sigues siendo un capullo, pero menos capullo, ¿sabes?Anoche...- sintió a Draco tensarse. Suspiró. Tenía que dejarlo pasar esta vez.- Anoche fue como si estuviera otra vez en el dormitorio Gryffindor, haciendo estúpidas bromas con Ron y riendo. Porque eso es lo que haces con los amigos, tío. - No sabía si que lo comparara con Ron iba a joderle, pero bueno, que le jodiese.- Draco, es difícil si tus relaciones con tus amigos o como quieras llamarles se basan en el poder, en el miedo, en el respeto de sólo tú y tú mundo. En la amistad hay otras cosas. Y algunas veces se gana, otras se pierde…aunque tengas que humillarte por el bien de los demás, aunque eso te duela… porque por tus amigos... darías cualquier cosa.

La habitación quedó en silencio de nuevo. El rubio no respondía. Harry esperó unos segundos más y resopló, echándose en la cama también. Tenían pociones después. ¿Acaso no iban a ir? Snape echaría fuego por la boca…

-Me gustaría. 

Harry cerró los ojos. Suspiró despacio. Draco habló de nuevo.

\- Me gustaría tener amigos que dieran todo por mí. - Draco tragó saliva. Harry esperó. Sabía que era difícil para alguien como él. - Pero no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Ni siquiera creo que me...necesiten.

Harry resopló.

-Lo que deberías pensar es si tú los necesitas a ellos. Y si es así, debes decírselo. Mira, los slytherin sois todos unos capullos, pero sé que Blaise y Nott son bastante inteligentes y que Pansy no te quita ojo de encima.- Draco se tensó.- Lo que quiero decir es que no son tontos. Si no quisieran estar contigo, te ignorarían directamente. Estoy seguro de que si te esforzaras, podrías cambiar tu relación con ellos. 

Harry se calló, esperando. Al final, Draco se giró y le miró a los ojos con su cara normal, esa que usaba solo en esa habitación. 

-¿Y mi relación contigo?

Harry abrió muchos los ojos. Ahí le había pillado desprevenido.

Se quedaron callados, mirándose.

Harry se preguntó si esta vez, tal vez, él debería...

\- Me preguntaba qué les habría pasado a mis mejor y peor alumnos de pociones, ya que no han asistido a clase.- dijo una voz de repente. Como si les hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica, ambos trataron de bajar de la cama por un lado opuesto y volvieron a la vez a juntarse, dándose en la cabeza. Snape suspiró.- Es maravilloso saber que han pasado de intentar estrangularse a tener conversaciones de alcoba. - las caras de los dos idiotas cada vez estaban más rojas y abrían y cerraban la boca como besugos fuera del agua.- Seguro que Dumbledore se alegrará de que hallan solucionado sus diferencias y les quitará esa estúpida cuerda. Mientras tanto quiero verles en clase, ya mismo.- las dos últimas palabras las dijo susurrando, pero los dos obedecieron sin rechistar, rojos, y salieron de la habitación. 

Snape miró un último instante la habitación y sonrió imperceptiblemente.


	5. Ammemait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore vuelve de su viaje, pero no parece dispuesto a quitarles la atadura mágica si no se portan bien. Algo que a Draco y Harry no se les da bien hacer estando en público.

"Amemait: en casi todo el mundo ha sido relegado al terreno del olvido, pero los egipcios lo conocen bien y lo temen mucho más que al hipopótamo o al cocodrilo. Esta criatura posee el enorme torso del hipopótamo, larga cola de cocodrilo, patas, zarpas y melena de león y mandíbula y hocico del anterior reptil.

Sus hábitos de alimentación son similares a los del cocodrilo, pero se sabe que también ha cazado hipopótamos. Se oculta en el barro, entre los juncos, donde pasa su mayor parte del día, y hay constancia de que haya volcado barcos y devorado a los pasajeros.

Esta criatura se dibujaba en los bestiarios religiosos como un castigo divino para simbolizar el justo castigo de los pecadores.

El amemait se conoce también en Asia. Sus derivaciones son los makara y los kalamakara."

Draco frunció el ceño. No había más. Qué raro. Esperaba más información sobre las derivaciones asiáticas.

Cerró el libro y esperó a que Potter terminase de copiar.

Harry dejó la pluma.

-Bueno, creo que con esto hemos terminado por hoy, ¿no?

-Potter. Llevamos tan solo quince minutos aquí. De verdad, no puedo creer que seas tan vago.

-Pero si hemos tenido que buscar el libro, hacer un resumen...eso es mucho esfuerzo... además hace un día precioso. ¿Ves?- Harry señaló el cielo que se veía tras la ventana de la biblioteca. Despejado y sin nubes. Completamente azul.

Draco le miró enfadado.

-Eres un vago redomado, Potter.

-Ya. ¿Qué?¿Nos vamos?- Harry se levantó.

Draco no tuvo más remedio que seguirle.

-La próxima vez vas a buscar tú. Me das muchos sermones de niño bueno, pero a la hora de ponerte a trabajar...

-Oh, cállate.- le pegó un empujón.

Draco le dio un codazo.

Así, entre codazos y empujones, fueron por el pasillo, hasta encontrarse con Albus Dumbledore.

-¡Director! Por fin ha llegado... ¿nos levantará el castigo?- Harry le miraba suplicante. Draco frunció el ceño. Parecía que no le gustara estar con él. - Hace un día estupendo para volar...y así no se puede montar en escoba.- señaló las cuerdas.

Dumbledore los miró evaluando.

-Mh... me temo que su actitud no haya cambiado en mi ausencia, señores. Si no recuerdo mal estaban peleándose de camino aquí..

Draco abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Qué va! Estábamos... estábamos bromeando. Si nos llevamos muy bien, ¿verdad Harry?- cogió a Harry del brazo. El moreno asintió.

-Mh... ya veo. Bien, si se siguen llevando así durante el resto del curso, tal vez no tengan que pasar el verano atados. Hasta la vista.

Y se fue a su despacho.

Draco, aún agarrado al brazo de Harry, le miró.

-¿Pretende dejarnos así hasta el verano?

-Eso parece.

Draco sacudió la cabeza y arrastró al Gryffindor hacia fuera.

-Vamos.

La verdad era que hacía un buen día. Demasiado sol para ser otoño y los alumnos estaban tirados todos en la hierba, separados. A un lado Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws y al otro Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Se acercaron a uno de los grupos... compuesto por algunos Gryffindor como Ron, Hermione, Neville... y Slytherin: Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore, etc.

En esos momentos Pansy y Hermione estaban hablando animadamente...más bien discutiendo sobre algo. Harry y Draco se sentaron. Draco no se dio cuenta de que todavía sujetaba al moreno del brazo.

Cuando se sentaron, Pansy de repente dejó de hablar. Hermione la miró extrañada. Pero luego vio a Draco y comprendió.

A Draco no le hacía mucha gracia eso. Así que no se llevaban tan mal con los Gryffindor después de todo. Simplemente aparentaban hacerlo cuando él estaba.

Theodore le miraba pensativo. Estaba leyendo un libro, pero lo dejó y miró a Draco.

-¿Por qué le coges del brazo?

Sólo entonces el rubio se dio cuenta. Todos le miraban. Seguramente suponían que era efecto del lazo mágico...tal vez no. Draco miró atontado su mano y la separó del brazo del Gryffindor...quien se descojonaba interiormente. Draco le pegó un codazo. Harry le miró enfadado y le sacó la lengua. Después se tumbó en el césped boca abajo mirando a Hermione. El rubio cayó de bruces por el impulso.

-¿Qué pasa Mione?¿Por qué estáis en corro?

-Ni idea. Ha sido cosa de Hagrid. Mira, ahí viene.

-A ver qué estupidez nos suelta ahora.- Blaise miraba al semigigante, ceñudo.

Pero no eran estupideces. Lo que Hagrid dijo, un poco sonrojado, (se notaba que la idea no se le había ocurrido a él) era que, en vez de buscar en los libros, dedicaran ese tiempo a preguntarse entre ellos sobre los animales que ya habían encontrado. Así ahorrarían esfuerzo. Y como sabía que los grupos que estaban ahora nunca se hablaban, deberían aprovechar.

Sin más se dirigió hacia un grupo de Hufflepufs que levantaban la mano.

-Genial. - Blaise se tiró en la hierba y se estiró. Lo que menos le apetecía en ese día soleado era estudiar y escribir apuntes.

Los demás le imitaron.

Hermione parecía sorprendida.

-Pero... si Hagrid tiene razón. Deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo. Seguro que hemos buscado distintos animales y...

-Granger, - dijo Blaise- que sólo pienses en estudiar, no significa que los demás piensen lo mismo.

Ron frunció el ceño ante esto.

-Zabinni, que tú sólo pienses en hacer el vago, no significan que todos sean como tú- replicó Harry, desde la hierba.

-¡Ja! Mira quien habla. Potter, - dijo Draco, que no se había movido desde que se cayó boca abajo en la hierba- desde que estamos atados, no hemos descubierto ni una docena de bichejos, y todo gracias a tu vagancia inherente.

-¿Qué?¡Eres tú quien se empeña en hacer dibujitos al calamar gigante!

-Mis dibujitos, como tú los llamas, son ilustraciones de campo. Y si en vez de escribir el resumen de una criatura al día, escribieras dos, ya habríamos avanzado mucho más.

La discusión siguió. Todos los miraban sin demasiada emoción pero sí divertidos. Blaise abría un ojo de vez en cuando cuando se hablaba de lo vago que era Potter, Hermione había empezado a preguntar a Parkinson y las dos estaban intercambiando sus animalitos. Theodore seguía leyendo de nuevo su libro, Neville hacía fotos a Harry y Draco peleando y Crabe y Goyle se estaban echando una siesta. Ron por su parte intentaba espiar resúmenes de los otros slytherin sin que le vieran.

En fin, como un grupito de amigos que disfrutaban de un buen día.

Theodore cerró el libro y sacó una libreta y una pluma. Se sentó al al lado de Draco y Harry, que seguían discutiendo.

-Veamos. ¿Qué animales, aparte del calamar gigante, habéis encontrado, Draco?

Dejaron de discutir y se miraron.

-Díselo tú, Potter, a ver si te acuerdas.

-¿Qué?¿Insinúas que tengo mala memoria?

-No insinúo nada. No tienes memoria. Eres como un pez, me sorprende que no te olvides de respirar y te mueras asfixiado.

-¿Ah, sí? pues tú..

-¿Queréis dejar de discutir como una parejita y decirme qué bichos tenéis?

De repente le miraron rojos como un tomate. Theodore levantó una ceja. ¿Qué había dicho?

Harry y Draco habían dejado de discutir y ni se miraban.

Theodore entrecerró los ojos. No podía ser... a ver... se arriesgaría.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Es que he dado en el clavo?- dijo como si tal cosa mientras preparaba la hoja de pergamino.

Draco lo miró con una mezcla de furia, sonrojo y... ¿miedo?

-¿Qué?¿Qué estás insinuando, Nott?¿Porque comparta cama con este imbécil cuatroojos ya soy su pareja?

-¿Imbécil?¡Tú sí que eres un imbécil!¡Estúpido engominado arrogante!¿Quién querría estar contigo!¡Das ganas de vomitar! ¡Y si yo soy como un pez, te recuerdo que tú fuiste un hurón!

Y Draco se puso más rojo aún y le respondió algo peor. Y terminaron rodando por la hierba.

Y mientras Theodore sonreía incrédulo. Miró a Blaise, que también estaba empezando a entender y ya tenía abiertos los dos ojos. Algo se cocía entre Potter y Malfoy. La mitad de los slytherin que habían visto la escena cuchicheaban entre ellos. Las serpientes eran muy listas. Nott miró luego a Pansy, que se tapaba la boca, incrédula también. Cuando Granger, que no se había percatado, le preguntó qué pasaba,(estaba acostumbrada a las peleas de Draco y Harry) le susurró algo al oído. Tras una negativa rotunda primero, Hermione los miró y terminó atando cabos.

Draco y Harry seguían pegándose, arañándose, mordiéndose. Habían olvidado completamente que tenían varitas. 

Harry estaba furioso con el rubio. No le entendía. Por las noches era tan distinto cuando entraba a su habitación... pero por el día, cuando estaba con slytherins, era un capullo integral. Ya nunca le diría nada. "Que le den", pensaba. Había malgastado tiempo y esfuerzo en intentar ayudarle. Y lo del supuesto beso... seguro que se lo había inventado. Al estúpido de Malfoy no le importaba nada más que su orgullo. Ya se lo había demostrado al decirles eso.

Draco pelaba, efectivamente, por su orgullo. No quería que los demás se enterasen de... de nada. No sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando por las noches con Potter, ese acercamiento que tenían, pero le daba igual. Le había dicho que le daba asco. Muy bien, así que todos esos consejos de niño bueno solo lo había hecho porque se aburría... y lo del abrazo... en fin, le había estado tomando el pelo desde el principio.

La fuerza de un hechizo hizo que parasen lo que estaban haciendo y se quedaran petrificados.

-Vaya, vaya. Y yo que pensaba que durante el día no les quedarían energías.

Draco y Harry, colorados, magullados y petrificados miraban a un Snape con los brazos cruzados, delante de un Hagrid decepcionado, mientras un Theodore se descojonaba para sus adentros por su comentario y toda la banda de Slytherin lanzaba risitas despectivas.

-En fin...tal vez deba decirle al director que siga con el castigo incluso en verano... tal vez no...¿qué debería hacer, señores? - Snape torció su gesto impasible.- de momento van a continuar el ejercicio que les ha puesto el...profesor... Hagrid.- se sentó en la hierba, quitándoles el petrificus. Todos los alumnos dejaron sus cosas y le prestaron atención. Hagrid había vuelto con los Hufflepufs y Ravenclaws. Le había pedido a Severus que le ayudara con los grupos y sabía que el profesor de pociones no estaría bien con las águilas ni los tejones.- Bien, señores. Todos van a intercambiar ahora mismo información acerca de las estúpidas bestias que hayan visto o leído. Ya.

Y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Draco y Harry también empezaron a preguntar sin mirarse entre ellos. Draco preguntaba y respondía, Harry copiaba. Se le daba bien copiar, había entrenado con los apuntes de Mione.

\- ¿Cuál es el último que habéis encontrado?- preguntó un chico de Griffindor que Draco no conocía. Le habían dicho lo del brownie y lo del pulpo. Harry intentó recordar.

-El Amemmiat.- respondió Harry.

-Se dice Amemait- corrigió Draco.

Harry le fulminó con la mirada y se dispuso a explicarle al chico lo que sabía del ser.

Draco se giró mientras cuando alguien le tocó el hombro.

-¿Qué quieres Nott?

-Mh...- Theodore se rascaba la barbilla mientras miraba de reojo al profesor Snape, que estaba amonestando a Neville por no haber encontrado nada y le ponía con Crabe y Goyle. Ahora seguro que triunfarían en la búsqueda. - ¿Sabes qué es el Coátl?

-No.- Draco suspiró y se dio la vuelta. No quería volver a hablar con Nott. Era estúpido.

-Lástima- dijo éste.- Porque no lo tiene nadie...excepto yo. Y no viene en los libros.

Draco se giró de nuevo para enfrentarle con una mirada interrogante.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué - preguntó sonriente- os pilló haciendo el profesor Snape?

Draco abrió el ojo sano que tenía (Potter le había puesto morado el otro) pero se contuvo.

-No es asunto tuyo.- siseó.

-Bueno, en ese caso te quedas sin el ser más preciado de la colección.- dijo como si se tratara de un juego de cartas.

Y se fue a hablar con Granger.

Draco lo miró irse tomando nota mental de castigarlo de alguna forma. Harry había terminado de hablar con el chico de Gryffindor y estaba terminando de escribir.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- preguntó el moreno.

Harry cerró el cuaderno

-No te interesa. Si quieres saber más acerca de animales, pregúntalo tú mismo.

Genial. Ahora encima se enfadaba con él.

-Muy bien, eso haré.

Se acercaron a Blaise, que estaba con un Gryffindor y un Hufflepuf.

Zabini al principio les miró divertido, pero con el profesor Snape cerca se puso serio. Entre los cinco consiguieron bastante información, aunque habían buscado algunos especímenes iguales. En uno de estos el rubio se dirigió al moreno.

-Déjame ver lo que llevamos.

-¿Llevamos? No recuerdo haberte visto escribir nada.- dijo sin hacer ademán de tenderle el cuaderno.

-Muy bien, pues entonces trae, yo escribiré algo.

-No.

-¿Entonces cómo esperas que haga algo si no me dejas escribir?

-Tú eres el inteligente. Haz memoria. Seguro que no se te da tan mal como a mí.

-Potter, eres exasperante.

-Que te den, Malfoy.

-¿Eh?

-Bah.

Así que Draco se dedicó a preguntar y responder. Preguntaba a todo el mundo y Harry copiaba las respuestas de los demás. Pero no le dejaba el cuaderno. Y cuando le preguntaban a él y no se acordaba exactamente del animal, miraba a Potter… éste le devolvía la mirada con una que claramente quería decir: tú sabrás. Deberías acordarte, porque no te voy a dejar mirarlo.

Y Draco acabó aprendiéndose los animales que ya tenían de memoria.

Cuando ya se puso el sol, tenían una lista bastante grande.

Todos los alumnos, de mala gana, se levantaron del césped y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas.

A Draco le dolía la cabeza. Había estado rememorando todo el rato e intentando acordarse de lo que le decían los demás y eso era demasiado. Estúpido Potter. Esa noche dormiría en el suelo, no pensaba dejarle subir a la cama.

Harry se despidió de Hermione y Ron, se verían en la cena, después de dejar las cosas en la habitación.

-Hasta luego, Harry.- se despidió Hermione con una sonrisa. Casi había terminado de copiar todos los animales.

-Adiós.- dijo un muy cansado Harry. Había estado escribiendo todo el rato y le dolía la muñeca. Y el brazo. Y tenía la vista cansada de tanto mirar al cuaderno. Y tortícolis y dolor de espalda… y…tal vez no había sido buena idea no dejarle a Malfoy el cuaderno. Debería haber copiado él.

Llegaron a la habitación y dejaron las cosas. Salieron de inmediato hacia el Gran Comedor, sin dirigirse la palabra.

Por supuesto comieron en Gryffindor. Pero ya nadie se metía con Draco. Estaban demasiado nerviosos por los deberes y el próximo partido de quidditch. Dean y Ron discutían acerca de la mejor posición posible para ganar a los Slytherin, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que tenían uno al lado.

Draco escuchaba fascinado las estupideces que se les ocurrían. A su lado, varios Gryffindor debatían las opiniones de Dean, alegando que con eso no les ganarían.

-… pero eso ya no hace falta- decía uno.

-¿Cómo que no? Si dejamos un hueco…

-Eso sería si tuvieran un buen buscador…

-Pero si lo tienen…

-Malfoy no jugará esta vez y Harry tampoco, ¿verdad?- el chico se dirigió hacia Draco, que tenía la boca llena y levantaba una ceja. El rubio se encogió de hombros, pero negó con la cabeza.

-¿Veis? Hace falta otra estrategia…si estuviera Wood….

Y siguieron discutiendo.

"Así que no jugaremos esta vez. Bueno, todo lo que oiga se lo pienso decir a los Slytherins…estúpidos Gryffindor…"

De repente le dolía más la cabeza. Tragó con dificultad y se puso la mano en la frente. No tenía fiebre, pero le dolía muchísimo. Intentó enfocar la vista en algo…lo que suponía, no era capaz de ver por el rabillo del ojo, síntoma inconfundible de una jaqueca. Además, cuando le dolía la cabeza normalmente, era en el lado derecho, pero cuando se trataba de jaquecas o cosas extrañas, le dolía el hemisferio izquierdo.

Y para colmo se estaba quedando medio sordo. Sabía que no podía pensar con claridad y si hablaba lo haría a trompicones. Maldito sol, debía de haber pillado una estúpida insolación. Para evitar el ridículo decidió esperar a que Potter se levantara y se fueran a los dormitorios. Pero Harry estaba demasiado interesado en algo que decían Ron y Hermione como para hacerle caso. Ni siquiera Granger se había dado cuenta, repasando sus criaturas encontradas recientemente.

Draco oyó o creyó oír su nombre y levantó la cabeza intentando enfocar la vista. No veía bien, pero le pareció que era…¿Neville? No sabía qué le estaba diciendo. Debía de ofrecer un aspecto realmente malo para que Longbottom se preocupara por él.

-¿Qué?- Harry se volvió hacia Neville, que le estaba tirando de la manga.

-Que tiene una jaqueca. Es lo que le pasaba a mi abuela. Se les cierra la vista y no saben hablar bien…

-Cielos, Harry, es verdad, mira qué pálido está.- Hemione miraba a Draco preocupada. El rubio estaba quieto, sin probar la comida, con una mano en la frente, intentando ver algo…y parpadeaba mucho. Estaba más pálido de lo normal- Hay que llevarle a la enfermería.

Harry resopló, pero asintió. Se levantó de la silla y al ver que el rubio no se cercioraba, le cogió del hombro.

-Venga, vamos a ver a Pomfrey.

… eices?- Draco parpadeó. Ni siquiera podía hablar, como suponía. Se tapó la boca y se levantó rápidamente… lo bastante para marearse y caerse para atrás. Y se habría caído de verdad si Harry no lo hubiese cogido.

-Dios…pues sí que estás mal….- Harry pensó un momento y al final le cogió del brazo y de la cintura y se dirigió con el rubio a la enfermería. Hermione, Ron y Neville les siguieron. (Neville iba para el dormitorio) Al pasar por la mesa de los profesores, Snape los miró, peor no dijo nada. Dumbledore en cambio les habló preocupado.

-Harry¿qué le sucede al señor Malfoy?

-Oh, nada, nada. Tiene una jaqueca, creo. Le llevamos a la enfermería.

Dumbledore asintió y siguió con su cena.

Draco notaba de alguna forma que lo llevaban a algún sitio y que lo estaban agarrando. No veía bien, pero ese pelo moreno y desaliñado sólo podía ser de alguien. Suspiró y siguió intentando enfocar su vista, aún sabiendo que no serviría de nada.

Llegaron a la enfermería.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Pompfrey cuando aparecieron los cuatro y dejaron a Draco recostado en la cama.

-Neville dice que podría ser una jaqueca.- dijo Harry. Terminó de recostar al rubio y miró a la medimaga.- ¿Tiene algo para eso? ¿Aspirinas o alguna cosa?

-¿Aspirinas? Señor Potter esto no es un hospital muggle. Pero sí, creo que tendré algo para el señor Malfoy.

Y desapareció por las cortinas d ela enfermería contoneando su trasero.

Hermione y Ron se acercaron.

-Alomejor con un hechizo se resuelve. -dijo Ron.-¿Y si le lanzo algo tan fuerte para que se le quite del susto?

-No seas imbécil, Ron.- dijo Hermione.

-Sólo trataba de ser práctico...

-Pues no hace gracia.

Ron se puso colorado y refunfuñó algo.

-Si quieres ser práctico, llévame a la sala común esto.- y le tendió el cuaderno de los animales. Era un tocho. Ron la miró como si estuviera loca.- y de paso te dejo copiar. ¿Vale?

Ron cogió el cuaderno y miró a Harry. Este le devolvió la mirada encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues vale. Si me echas, me voy.- y salió por la puerta, decidido a copiar todo lo posible para no tener que buscar las cosas él mismo.

Cuando estuvieron sin Ron, rápidamente, Hermione se puso al lado de Harry.

-Oye, ¿hay algo que no me hayas contado?- susurró indecisa.

Harry la miró extrañado, pero negó con la cabeza.

Hermione se mordió el labio y miró a Draco.

-Es que... antes, fuera...Pansy me dijo que...bueno...

-Hermione, suéltalo de una vez.

Y Hermione lo soltó.

Y Harry se calló, colorado.

-Harry... yo...bueno, no se si es verdad, pero si hubiera algo entre vosotros dos...a mí me daría igual, bueno no me daría igual, me alegraría por ti...no tienes por qué preocuparte...

-No hay nada entre nosotros, ¿vale?- al final había podido hablar.

Hermione asintió pensativa y se calló.

Pasaron un rato en silencio. Draco se estaba empezando a dormir.

-Sólo- creo que me besó.

Hermione le miró con los ojos como platos. No sabía qué hacer. Estaba sorprendidísima, pero también muy contenta y no sabía por qué. Por fin Harry estaba con alguien...

Al final se tiró a su cuello y le abrazó.

-Lo sabía, lo sabía... es genial. Al final os habéis conseguido llevar bien, no me lo puedo creer...

Sus ojos relucían. Harry la miró con miedo.

-No digas estupideces. No nos llevamos bien ni nada de eso, ya te he dicho que sólo fue un beso y ni siquiera quiere volver a hablar de ello. Actúa como si no hubiese pasado.

-Harry, pero si está muy claro, os estáis en...

-¡No! No lo digas. No es cierto. Yo... yo solo...

"¿Yo sólo qué?"

La verdad era que no sabía qué pensar. Hacía unos minutos había odiado a Malfoy. Pero en cuanto llegaban a la habitación... no le parecía tan odioso. Y ahora que le estaba mirando ahí dormido otra vez...

Sacudió la cabeza. No. No sentia-no sentía nada por Malfoy. Bueno, vale, esa noche cuando Malfoy le besó, sintió algo y esa otra noche cuando le abrazó, aunque fuera en broma...bueno, en fin. Había querido ser amigo suyo, eso era, lo quería como un amigo, nada más. Pero el idiota testarudo de Malfoy siempre la cagaba. Eso era lo que pasaba.

Y así se lo contó a Mione.

Quien por supuesto no se tragó una palabra. 

Porque ella, al igual que Draco, sabía que Harry era un metiroso.


	6. Dragón

-Bien, ya está. Creo que con esto dejará de dolerle, pero lo dejará inconsciente hasta mañana.

Harry y Hermione asintieron. El moreno cogió a Malfoy en brazos con la ayuda de su amiga y salieron al pasillo.

Harry respiró fuertemente. Draco pesaba lo suyo.

Hermione le miraba preocupada.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Harry? Venga, solo os habéis peleado, siempre os peleáis…no creo que tenga tanta importancia.

Harry se paró y se giró para contestarla cuando vio a Theodore con un grupo de Slytherins.

-Te veo luego, Mione…. ¡Nott!¡Ey! Ayúdame a llevarle, pesa como un muerto.

Theodore lo miró sorprendido. Primero a Harry y luego a Draco, pero se acercó. Entre los dos llevaron a Draco a las mazmorras.

Hermione los vio alejarse y después se fue hacia Gryffindor murmurando algo así como: hombres…

-Uff. Quien diría que Drakito pesara tanto. - dijo Nott ya en la habitación. Harry frunció el ceño. No le gustaba lo de Drakito.

-Si, bueno, gracias. – se sentó en la cama al lado de Draco, esperando que Theodore se fuera. Pero Nott se quedó. Se sentó al lado de Harry mirando al rubio.

Harry estaba empezando a enfadarse. No le gustaba Nott. Y no le apetecía que se quedara allí. Cuando iba a decirle que podía irse, Nott habló.

-Draco me ha contado lo que pasó con Snape. Debió de ser muy embarazoso.

Harry se quedó paralizado. No podía ser que Draco se lo hubiese contado, es decir, no había nada que contar, solo se estaban mirando y (a punto de besarse) bueno, al fin y al cabo era un Slytherin y Harry se lo había contado a Hermione…pero aun así no le gustaba.

Nott observaba atentamente las reacciones de Harry. Se había quedado boquiabierto…entonces era lo que él pensaba: se habían acostado.

-Sí…bueno…-Harry tragó saliva. Al fin y al cabo no hicieron exactamente nada. Aún así se preguntó si también le habría contado lo del beso. -. No nos castigó ni nada parecido, así que…- se encogió de hombros.

Nott estaba sorprendido de lo descarado del Gryffindor. Le daba igual. Vaya.

-Ahá. Mh... oye, Potter.

-¿Sí?

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esto?

Harry parpadeó.

-Creo que no te entiendo.

-Si, ya sabes, esto de aparentar llevarte bien con Draco, de esta farsa quiero decir.

Harry tenía los ojos como platos.

-¿C-ccómo que farsa?

-Bueno, aparentáis que os lleváis bien delante de los demás.

-¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?¿Prefieres que estemos peleando todo el rato?

Cada vez entendía menos lo que le quería decir Nott.

-A eso me refiero.

Harry se estaba poniendo nervioso. Lo que le intentaba decir era como un acertijo y a Harry no le gustaban los acertijos.

-Nott….¿puedes hablar claramente? No entiendo nada.

Nott le miró sereno.

-Claramente…digo que actúas como lo haces con Draco porque no tienes otra opción. Estás atado a él y sabes que si volvéis a pelearos Dumbledore no os soltará. Por eso has decidido usarle mientras puedas, así cuando os suelten te habrás vengado de él por ser un capullo. Lo cual, es cierto.- Nott esperó, pero Harry estaba estupefacto.- Si lo quieres más claro, estás haciendo que Draco crea que te estás enamorando de él para que se sienta querido por una vez en su vida y después abandonarle, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Eso es cruel, Gryffindor.

Harry le miraba como si estuviese loco. No podía creer que le estuviese acusando de…

-¿Pero qué dices?¡Yo no estoy…intentando nada!¡Estás loco!¡Yo…yo no…!

-No intentes disimularlo. A mi me trae sin cuidado, simplemente te lo digo para que sepas… que se nota lo que intentas hacer. Por si no te has dado cuenta en estos momentos todo Slytherin sabe que estáis liados…y tu compañera Granger también. 

-¡Yo no intento nada!¡Y fue él quien me besó!- en el momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca, Harry supo que había caído en la trampa.

Nott sonrió malignamente. Ya tenía la prueba que necesitaba. 

Con la misma sonrisa, se levantó sin decir nada más y salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta, dejando a un Harry muy preocupado sabiendo con certeza que: Nott era un cabrón manipulador que ahora sabía su secreto y que, por otra parte, todo Slytherin pensaba que él y Draco se habían acostado. Ahora le empezaba a doler la cabeza a él. Con un gruñido, se tumbó junto al rubio y se durmió.

Pulpo y calamar gigantes. Tachados.

Kraken.

Draco buscó en el cuaderno … si, tenían al kraken.

"Kraken: hasta 2Km de perímetro, oceánico. Posiblemente está en estado de hibernación, dormido en las profundidades. No tiene una descripción muy precisa, pero los datos afirman que se solía confundir con islas enteras y cuando los marineros desembarcaban, este se sumergía de nuevo en las profundidades, despertado por las hogueras que hacían en su cima. Sus aguas preferidas son las de Escandinavia o más al norte. Estas aguas son las más contaminadas del planeta y por eso este ser puede que esté envenenado o aletargado… los muggles temen que el constante vertido de gases tóxicos y petróleo despierte la ira del kraken y su venganza. También es llamado Leviatán y Jormungander."

Kraken tachado.

Kelpie.

De nuevo buscó en el cuaderno. Antes de leer miró a Potter, dormido. Sin él era más fácil trabajar.

"Kelpie: hipopotamus uisge. Lagos escoceses, charcas y ríos de montaña. Sus medidas son como un caballo grande. El kelpie, según dicen, es negro, pero también puede ser amarillo. Es un caballo de agua y por las noches, se queda quieto, esperando que alguien lo monte, para sumergirse y ahogar a su jinete en el lago. Es un mal augurio y se le tiene miedo. Han intentado capturarlo muchas veces, sin éxito. El kelpie tiene muchos nombres: caballo acuático, buey acuático, each uisge, beiste, tarbh uisge. También está emparentado con el nuckelavee y el aughisky."

Kelpie tachado. Estúpidos muggles, intentar cazar un kelpie…

Salamandra

La salamandra no se molestó en buscarla. Ya las había visto muchas veces. Pero memorizó mientras escribía.

"Salamandra: salamandra pyra. Viven en el fuego, hornos, chimeneas, y miden hasta 1,2 m. Era símbolo de pureza y permanencia, como el fuego. La salamandra tiene n el lomo unas marcas estrelladas por las cuales exuda una toxina mortífera que hace que quien la toque se calcine hasta los huesos. Sólo un animal es invulnerable a ella: el cerdo. La salamandra prolifera en el fuego, peor también puede apagar las llamas con una intensa ola de frío. Tiene más o menos el aspecto de un perro, dorado y rojo."

Dragones

Draco se paró. Eso era interesante…seguro que al Gryffindor le interesaba.

-Potter. Eh, Potter, despierta.- zarandeó al Gryffindor, que murmuró algo pero se despertó. Miró a Draco frunciendo el ceño. Draco le puso las gafas. Del revés.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

Draco frunció el ceño.

-Creí que te interesaría saber lo de los dragones.

-No tenemos dragones en el cuaderno.

-Ya. Pero yo se cómo son ¿quieres escribir o no?

Harry le miró malhumorado. Estaban tumbados boca abajo en la cama. Se frotó el cuello y suspirando, cogió la pluma.

-Dicta.

Draco sonrió. Ya se le había pasado el enfado.

-Dragones: Draco. Habitan en montañas, cavernas o zonas acuáticas. Sus medidas varían entre un elefante africano o un roc pequeño.

-¿Qué es un roc?

-Calla y copia.- siguió recitando de memoria- Son los lagartos más grandes y avanzados de todos los tiempos y se dividen en cinco clases. Europeos, Norasiáticos, Arabigoafricanos, Indios y Orientales.

-Te pareces a Hagrid dando clase.

-Potter, cierra la boca de una vez o vas a buscarlo tú. Ejem. Suelen ser confundidos con falsos dragones u otras especies parecidas. Los tipos específicos de dragones son: el peluda (dragón que escupe agua) , el tarasque, el guivre, el gargouille( otro que escupe agua) que son de Francia. Y los lindorms o lyndwyrms ingleses. También están el persa musshussu y el irlandés peist. En Occidente estamos acostumbrados al Draco magnificens – Draco hinchó el pecho al decir esto. Harry puso los ojos en blanco- que es el dragón común, cuadrúpedo, con garras y escamas y alas membranosas. Los dragones de otras variedades europeas y norasiáticas tienden a ser más terrestres, en montañas. Salvo los dragones irlandeses, Draco Magnificens Goidelis, que son acuáticos. Las cavernas de los dragones son espaciosas, con la entrada calcinada, escamas por el suelo y están comunicadas por pasadizos. Y por supuesto, guardan un tesoro. Mh…algunas teorías muggles dicen que el dragón desciende de dinosaurios…como el ¿veloci..raptor? Si, pero bueno. Eso lo dicen porque… por lo que recuerdo, si los dragones fueran como esos bichos, serían de sangre caliente y por eso explicarían que sobreviven en climas tan extraños… por supuesto, no saben que son mágicos. Bueno, los dragones normalmente son solitarios y suelen estar dormidos. Cuando despiertan solo es para guardar sus tesoros y el apareamiento es una vez al año… y es muy violento. Después de eso, que dura más o mneos un mes, la hembra tiene de 3 a 12 huevos, que incuba en solitario durante un año. Los huevos deben estar a 50 grados por lo menos y el macho no ayuda en ese tiempo para nada a la hembra…

-Qué mal padre…

-Silencio, Potter. El dragón se alimenta de reses de ovejas y vacas, pero prefiere la carne humana, de niños y doncellas a ser posible. Para atrapar a sus presas, el dragón vuela alto, se sitúa encima de ellas, pliega las alas, se lanza en picado, las coge con sus garras..- iba haciendo con las manos todos los movimientos. En ese momento sus manos cogían teatralmente el cuello de Harry- y la aprisiona para que no vuelva a interrumpirle cuando habla...después se la lleva a su guarida a comérsela. Los dragones poseen dos o más estómagos y tardan un mes en digerir la comida, así que no tienen que comer mucho durante dos o tres meses.- en esos momentos estaba chasqueando los dientes cerca del cuello de Harry.

-¡Ay! Para de hacer eso, Malfoy, me das escalofríos…- dijo intentando quitársele de encima.

-No he terminado. El punto débil del cuerpo del dragón es….¿cuál es?

-No sé…¿los ojos?

-¿Y?

Harry le miró con miedo.

-El punto débil de los dragones es….¡el vientre!- dijo y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en la tripa. Harry soltó un chillido y se debatió.

-¡Para Malfoy!¡Otra vez no!- dijo sonriendo- Además no me has terminado de dictar…- dijo mientras le quitaba las manos de encima- …los dragones.

-Um- Draco se peinó con aire aristócrata- Veo que admiras mi elocuencia.

-Si, eso, venga, sigue hablando….

-Bien, pues el dragón es una de las criaturas mágicas que los muggles más conocen, pero con son estúpidos y siempre lo han sido, se dedicaron a cazarlos como deporte. Hay que ser imbécil. Y los dragones se rebelaron y se empezaron a comer muggles, adultos y niños. Por eso los dragones casi están extinguidos.

-Um…oye, pero esto es casi todo de los dragones europeos. ¿Y los orientales? En las pruebas había un dragón que era un bola de fuego rojo, era chino. – sonrió con sorna- ¿Es que no sabes nada de dragones orientales, Malfoy?

Gran error. Malfoy respondió como una enciclopedia.

-Da la casualidad, Potter, de que en mi familia se ha estudiado mucho a los dragones, sean de la clase que sean, pero si insistes en saber los orientales…escucha: los dragones orientales, los chinos y japoneses, son muy diferentes de los europeos. Son más longevos y sinuosos, como las serpientes y al volar casi no se ven de lo rápido que van. Cuando se les ve, es signo de buenos augurios. En estos dragones también hay varias clases. Por ejemplo en China, Dragón se dice Lung. Y hay muchas clases, entre las que destacan: Yin-Lung, Shen-Lung, Ti-Lung, Fu-Ts'ang Lung, T'ien-Lung y Kioh-Lung. En Japón sin embrago destaca el Tatsu japonés, o Dragón Apalala, Draco niponis, que tiene un periodo de incubación notablemente complejo: sus huevos permanecen en estado latente durante mil años en el mar, otros mil en las montañas y en mil más toman la forma de diminutas serpientes que residen en una piedra, normalmente en pueblos pequeños. Tres milenios después el dragón eclosiona al fin, alcanzando su tamaño adulto de inmediato y remontando el vuelo ocultándonos entre las nubes. El proceso sería desde Kiao, o sea, cuando es serpiente, pasando por Lung, que es sordo, después kioh-Lung, que ya ha desarrollado los oídos y por último cuando alcanza la madurez es Ying-Lung. – alzó una ceja por si Potter tenía algo que decir, pero Harry estaba copiando ensimismado.- Um, creo que también deberías saber cómo hacen fuego…

-¿No son mágicos?

-Así es, Potter, pero como todas las criaturas mágicas, también necesitan algo…no mágico para poder existir. Es decir, tú y yo tenemos magia, pero necesitamos comer comida normal para sobrevivir y hacer cosas no mágicas. El dragón es igual. Veamos, para hacer fuego, los dragones primero ingieren rocas fosfáticas, de las montañas, que trituran con sus mandíbulas; después esas rocas se descomponen en uno de sus estómagos con los jugos gástricos y generan un gas inflamable. Ahí, el estómago, se expande al acumular gas y al apretar, es decir, al expeler el gas por la boca, éste se mezcla con el oxígeno del aire y se inflama, formando el fuego.

Draco sonrió y aguardó en silencio a que Harry terminara de copiar. Al hacerlo le miraba con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que me gustaría hacer los deberes. Pero esto no está mal. Oye, y ¿no había unos que se llamaban simplemente Dracos?

Draco sonrió con arrogancia.

-Wyverns y Dracos : pseudodraconis y ophidio draconis. Habitan en bosques, cavernas, montañas y miden poco más de medio metro. Son de Europa, más de las áreas del norte. A veces los confunden con dragones, pero son fáciles de distinguir. Por ejemplo, las alas del Draco (no me mires así, Potter, me llamo así, pero es por el dragón) son una prolongación de las costillas y tienen la piel membranosa. En cambio las del Wyvern tienen alas como las de los murciélagos o las aves y tienen más postura bípeda. Ambos reúnen tesoros en sus cuevas como los dragones, pero también baratijas relucientes y basura. El draco es más tímido que el wyvern y habita en zonas muy remotas. Su sangre es muy tóxica y está saturada de sal sulfurosa volátil. Lo que la hace corrosiva contra cualquier cosa que no sea el propio bicho. Igualmente es inflamable al contacto con el aire. No suelen relacionarse con nadie y son difíciles de encontrar. Los wyverns, en cambio, viven en los bosques, tiene garras y aguijones mortíferos, son agresivos por naturaleza y atacan cualquier cosa que sea comestible. No es conveniente acercarse a una hembra wyvern mientras esté criando a su prole. Fue símbolo de el diablo, la peste, el pecado y también d elos alquimistas. Ahora, ambos, wyvern y draco, están casi extintos.

Draco suspiró y se tumbó sobre la cama. Harry terminó de copiar y le miró. No sabía si contarle lo de Nott. Mejor no. Ahora estaban tranquilos los dos y seguramente se enfadaría si le dijera eso ahora…

-Draco.

-Mh.

-¿Quieres seguir o lo dejamos aquí?

-… eres un vago. Ni siquiera hemos terminado los reptiles y ya quieres parar..

-No es eso. Toma, ahora copias tú.- le tendió el cuaderno. Draco se incorporó sobre los codos y lo cogió.

Harry miró lo que tocaba ahora en la lista.

-Serpientes Marinas. ¿La tenemos?

Draco paseó los ojos por el cuaderno y asintió.

-Serpientes Marinas: Hydrophiidae giganteus. Océano, aguas profundas y costeras. 6 metros de grosor, hasta 61 m. de longitud. De piel parda o negro y abdomen blanco y amarillo, algunas con cresta y todas de mirada fiera e hipnótica. Estos seres tienen en la cabeza unas narinas que abren y cierran como válvulas y una cola palmeada por los lados para nadar mejor. Al igual que las anacondas, las serpientes marinas no ponen huevos, sino que paren como los mamíferos, así sus crías nacen directamente en el medio acuático. Um, interesante. Suelen comer criaturas marinas, o incluso atacan botes de humanos ocasionalmente. Se las ha visto atacar también cachalotes. Parece que son venenosas, y no hay motivo para dudar de ello.

-Bien. Monstruos lacustres… ¿están?

-Ahá… en lagos profundos, remotos y aislados. Mh… esto habla todo acerca del Lago Ness. Veamos…¿quién te ha dado esta información?

-Neville, creo.

-Lo suponía. Veamos. Más de 250 lagos y ríos del mundo albergan alguna clase de monstruo. 24 de ellos están en Escocia. Pero no se sabe con exactitud a qué raza pertenecen ni qué son exactamente. Genial. Además los muggles no se ponen de acuerdo si existen o no de verdad, a pesar de haber más de 3.000 avistamientos. Muggles estúpidos. Si no s elos comen, no se creen que existan. El del lago Ness, por ejemplo se cree que es una especie de plesiosaurio, peor también se ha confundido con un kelpie. Se cree que tiene un gran cuerpo y un cuello largo con cabeza de serpiente. También se ha visto algo parecido en Turquía y en Suecia, en este último han intentado matarlo. Estúpidos. Otro ser parecido que si se ha podido clasificar es el mokelembembe, que tiene cuello y cabeza de reptil y vive en los lagos y es tremendamente escurridizo. ¿Por qué los muggles no dejan a los bichos en paz? Los elefantes existen y muchos no los han visto en su vida, pero no por eso dejan de creer en ellos. No lo entiendo.

Harry no dijo nada, pero se quitó las gafas y las dejó en la mesilla, dejando también el pergamino. Se tumbó boca arriba en la cama. Draco aún malhumorado leía el cuaderno.

-Venga, déjalo ya, vamos a descansar… bueno, a dormir.

-¿Dormir?¿Qué hora es?¿Y la cena?¿Y las clases?

-Te dio una jaqueca y te quedaste dormido,¿recuerdas? Son las once de la noche. Venga, ya hemos acabado con los reptiles, ya buscaremos más mañana.

-¿Cuántos quedan?

Harry suspiró y cogió de nuevo el pergamino.

-A ver… son 66 y tenemos…- empezó a contar.-bueno, 20, creo.

-¿Veinte? Yo solo he leído 10.

-En el cuaderno están los demás. Mañana los lees.

-Bueno, pues dime cuáles nos faltan y los buscamos en la biblioteca.

-Malfoy…tengo sueño.

-¿Y?

-Mmmm…míralo tú, pesado, tú tienes el cuaderno.

Darco pestañeó. Y empezó a leer.

-Malfoy, venga, en serio, tengo mucho sueño, lo hacemos mañana.

-Mañana es sábado y te pasarás el día haciendo el vago.- dijo sin despegar la vista del libro.

-No es cierto, mañana terminaremos con todos los que nos faltan, de verdad, y hasta haremos dibujitos si quieres, venga, apaga la luz..

-Promételo.

-¿Eh?

-Que mañana terminaremos.

-Ah, si, te lo prometo, venga, apaga la luz.

Malfoy apagó la luz y tiró el cuaderno al suelo.

No tenia sueño.

Pensó en lo que había pasado en la hierba. Harry había dicho que daba asco. No le gustaba nada eso. Seguía enfadado con él y quería que lo retirara…pero ¿por qué iba a retirarlo si era lo que sentía? Era un estúpido por haberle... besado esa noche. Maldito Potter…le estaba volviendo loco. Pero tenía que saber exactamente si Harry sentía algo por él. El día que Snape les interrumpió Potter estaba a punto de besarle a él. Lo sabía, lo vio en sus ojos. ¿Sentía algo por Draco o qué… ? Pero por supuesto no se lo iba a preguntar. ¿O sí? Tendría que decírselo. Tragó saliva. ¿Y por qué iba a decírselo? Bueno, ya se lo dijo la otra vez… aunque esa no fue exactamente una declaración, lo que le dijo es que quería amigos, no que le quería de amigo a él. Y en realidad no era un amigo lo que quería.…argg…ya se estaba liando de nuevo. Seguro que Potter no pensaba en ello siquiera. Estaría tan tranquilo con su mente de pez.

-Draco…

-¿Si?

-Antes…cuando estabas durmiendo…ha venido Nott.

-… ¿y?

-… dice que le contaste lo que pasó cuando entró Snape.

-¿QUÉ?

-… eso significa que me mintió… uff….

-Será…¿qué te dijo exactamente?- Draco se había acercado a Harry.

-Mh… cosas muy raras. Draco. Creo que Nott está loco.

-Si, eso ya lo sabemos todos. Qué te contó, venga..

Harry miró a la oscuridad donde estaba el rubio y se mordió el labio.

Al final resopló.

-Le dije que... nos besamos.

Draco contuvo la respiración.

A continuación Harry le narró la conversación con Theodore.

Cuando terminó, Draco guardaba silencio.

-¿Draco?

No le respondió.

-Draco…tú.. no pensarás que tiene razón, ¿verdad?

No. Draco no pensaba que tenía razón. Pensaba que Nott era un cabrón bastante listo que había aprovechado retazos de información para averiguar algo. Pero sabía que Harry no haría algo así. ¿Usarle a él? No. Eso no lo haría….¿no? pero no dijo nada. Quería saber si al Gryffindor le importaba algo. Así que siguió en silencio.

-Venga Draco. - Harry se incorporó- Sabes que yo nunca haría algo así….lo…lo sabes, ¿verdad? – seguía sin obtener respuesta- ¡Draco!- ya se estaba empezando a poner nervioso. ¿Y si de verdad pensaba que le estaba utilizando?- Di algo. Háblame…- le dio unos toques en el brazo, pero siguió sin responder. Harry notaba que el corazón le oprimía en el pecho. No quería que Draco pensara eso de él…pero no decía nada. Harry arrugó los labios- ¡Bien, pues si eres tan estúpido como para creértelo, entonces….bah!

Y se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda al rubio. Se sentía mal. ¿Por qué se sentía así?¿Por qué se sentía como si hubiera hecho algo malo? Vale, se había peleado con Malfoy, pero no era la primera vez… solo que esta vez le había dicho cosas…que no sentía de verdad…y sabia que no debería haberle dicho eso después de lo del beso y…y..desde que estaban atados se había portado mal con el rubio. Le había ignorado, había dejado que se metieran con él… pero cuando llegaron a Slytherin, Malfoy le defendió… a su manera, pero lo hizo… se había portado muy mal con él. No le extrañaba que pensara que intentaba utilizarle. Harry tragó saliva. Le dolía el pecho.

-Lo siento.- dijo al fin. No sabía muy bien por qué. Pero daba igual. Después de todo, él era el que le había dado la tabarra con lo de dar el brazo a torcer con los amigos y tal. 

Malfoy no respondió, así que Harry decidió dormirse.

Draco se quedó con los ojos abiertos en la oscuridad. ¿En qué tipo de situación se estaba metiendo?


	7. Hagrid

-¡Potter¡Despierta!

Harry se acurrucó más en la cama.

Malfoy lo miró enfadado y le quitó la almohada para ponérsela en la cara. Se le sentó encima.

Harry abrió los ojos y pataleó intentando respirar. Por fin el rubio le apartó la almohada de la cara.

-¡Malfoy!¡Qué coño te crees que haces!

-Ahogarte.

-¡Eres imbécil!- dijo Harry mirándole furioso. Se palpó el cuello. Malfoy se levantó de la cama y arrastró a Harry hacia la silla que tenía su ropa colgada.

-Vamos, no tengo todo el día.- dijo señalando su ropa.

Harry lo miró incrédulo.

-¿Pretendes que me vista de inmediato, porque tú lo digas, Malfoy?

-Sí.- Malfoy se miraba las uñas con languidez.

-¿Después de intentar asfixiarme con la almohada?

-Lamento muchísimo que no haya sido un dulce despertar, pero no te levantabas.

-¡Eso no es excusa para intentarlo matándome de un susto!- Harry estaba rojo.

-Oh, por Merlín, Potter,¿quieres vestirte de una vez?

-¡No!¡No pienso vestirme!- Harry se cruzó de brazos, moviendo uno de Draco, y se quedó mirando fijamente a Malfoy. Sólo tenía esa actitud cuando se enfrentaba a los Dursley, pero Malfoy no era un Dursley. El rubio levantó la varita y le apuntó con ella.

-Desvisttio. Desvanesco.

Harry se quedó completamente desnudo… y sin sábanas.

Ahora era Malfoy quien estaba cruzado de brazos.

-¿Vas a dejar de hacer el imbécil ya, Potter?

Harry le miró rojo y apretó los labios.

-No pienso moverme de aquí.- dijo.

Malfoy levantó una ceja, pero se encogió de hombros. Se aclaró la garganta.

-¡Pansyyyy!

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos al imaginar a la Slytherin entrar y verle desnudo.

Se vistió rápidamente.

Draco lo miró por última vez y le arregló la corbata. Después miró con asco su cabeza.

-Podrías peinarte un poco.

-Podrías dejar de usar gomina.

Draco le miró impasible.

-El día que tu pelo se doblegue.

Harry bufó.

Hacía frío. Las mañanas en Inglaterra siempre eran frías…pero a las siete de la mañana, cuando el sol aún estaba intentando colarse por entre esas interminables nubes grises, si no llevabas un buen abrigo, corrías el riesgo de quedarte congelado en el sitio.

Dos pares de pies, unos más raudos que otros, recorrían la hierba mojada y fresca por el rocío. Sus pisadas rompían el silencio de la mañana del sábado.

El propietario de una de las huellas, que estaba tiritando porque no se le había ocurrido coger un abrigo, al fin rompió el silencio.

-Vale ya, Malfoy. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?¿Por qué todos los sábados, en vez de quedarnos calentitos en la cama, tenemos que salir afuera, ¿eh? ¡Tengo frío!

-Vamos a ver a tu querido amigo híbrido.

Harry tardó en procesar aquella información. ¿Cuál de ellos? Tenia bastantes amigos híbridos….

-¿Hagrid?¿Para qué?

Draco no contestó. Al final se pararon frente a la puerta del guardabosques y el rubio llamó a la puerta.

-Draco…Hagrid estará durmiendo.

-Que se despierte.

Unos ladridos les llegaron desde el interior. Un ruido de algo que se caía al suelo (muy pesado) y unos pasos lentos y torpes.

La puerta se abrió.

Y Harry se agarró a la mano de Draco, mientras que el rubio tragaba saliva. Era el espectáculo más horripilante que habían visto.

Hagrid sin afeitarse.

Hagrid en ropa interior.

Hagrid mostrando su lustrosa barriga y michelines incluidos.

Harry se apretó más a Draco. Nunca había visto a un hombre de las cavernas, pero seguro que eran así…

Draco intentaba no temblar. Nunca había soñado que una persona pudiera oler tan desagradable ni tener un pelo peor peinado que Potter…pero lo tenía delante…

-Um…¿chicos?¿queríais algo?

Harry estaba a punto de decir que no, que ya se iban, pero Draco se adelantó.

-Si…ehm…queríamos que nos dijeras unos animales que no encontramos….profesor…

-¿No podéis esperar hasta más tarde?

Harry asentía con la cabeza, si, más tarde, cuando se hubiera afeitado esas trenzas de las piernas y de…

-No. Luego vendrá más gente.

-Um…está bien. Pasad.

Cinco minutos después estaban "desayunando" café hecho por Hagrid, con pastas hechas por Hagrid. Ninguno de los dos tenía hambre y a Harry se le cerraban los ojos. Al final sin querer empezó a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Draco, mientras el semigigante le hablaba de bichos extraños de los que Harry no quería saber nada. Estaba medio durmiéndose y sólo escuchó algunas palabras sueltas.

Draco escuchaba con atención al guardabosques mientras escribía con una mano como podía. Potter había acabado en su hombro, pero no le importaba, y el híbrido peludo de delante tampoco lo había notado. No quería darle mucha información acerca de los animales, alegando que tenían que buscarlos, pero Malfoy estaba harto de buscar así que cada vez que el gigante se negaba a hablarle de algo, empezaba a halagarle sutilmente acerca de lo buen profesor que era y esas cosas… incluso se disculpó por el incidente del hipogrifo, algo que no habría hecho si Potter estuviese despierto.

-¿Alguna duda más?- preguntó Hagrid bebiendo su cuarto té.

-Mh…Leucocrota…

-Es una hiena parlante.- dijo Hagrid restándole importancia.- a los muggles les parece extraña porque tiene partes de otros animales, felinos, lobos…lo más divertido es que cuando se ríe parece que susurren miles de seres.

-Ajá…divertidísimo.- Draco apuntó algo en el cuaderno.- ¿Qué es el Black Dog?

-Ese es mi preferido…verás…seguro que le gustaría a Harry. Es un perro grande y negro que aparece de repente…

-¿Es como el grim?

-¿Eh? No, no, qué va, eso es una tontería, nadie ha visto al grim nunca. El Black Dog es un perro…es como un guía, un espíritu. Se aparece a los viajeros perdidos en la noche y los guía hacia lugares seguros. Es bastante grande, sí…

-¿Y el chupacabras?

-Um..- Hagrid bebió un sorbo de te- Ese es peligroso, si os lo encontráis debéis... ejem, digo que es como una especie de... ¿canguro?, si, se llaman así, con cabeza de lobo y una enorme espina dorsal con púas. Tiene cuatro dedos, es fácil distinguir sus huellas. Y tiene los ojos rojos.

Malfoy asintió, aparentando no haber escuchado al semigigante decir lo de "si os lo encontráis…". Siguió preguntando acerca de animales extraños. Se enteró de que el Coátl era una especie de serpiente con alas de la mitología azteca que trepaba por los árboles, que la Mantícora tenía cara de humano y cuerpo de escorpión, león y águila, al contrario de lo que él creía, pues pensaba que esa era la quimera. Esta última, en cambio, era una mezcla de león, cabra y serpiente. Por fin supo lo que era el catoblepas, más que nada se distinguía por un olor nauseabundo y un cuerpo deforme y grande como un elefante solo que con cara de jabalí.

-¿Qué es un kappa?

-Es un mono. Con agua. Tiene la cabeza llena de agua. Es japonés, si te inclinas ante él, él hace lo mismo y se le cae el agua, así se desmaya.

Draco garabateó algo como "Mono estúpido" en el cuaderno.

-¿Qué diferencia hay entre las arpías y las sirenas?

-Oh, eso es un abuena pregunta. Como sabrás, las dos tienen cuerpo de águila y de mujer, pero las arpías tienen pechos y brazos de mujer, mientras que las sirenas solo la cabeza. Pero es que las sirenas no necesitan brazos, tienen esa horrible voz…como las banshees…arg…las arpías huelen fatal, por cierto, son asquerosas.

Después de eso pasaron al Tengu, que era una especie de hombre pájaro de los árboles; a las esfinges y los lamassu, estos últimos bramaban como toros pero eran físicamente parecidos a las primeras. El cielo ya no estaba tan gris, el sol había conseguido pasar por entre las nubes y alumbraba la verde pradera. Harry se le cayó en las rodillas y siguió durmiendo. Draco miró las notas y se saltó lo referente a hombres lobo y vampiros. Así que pasó a las ninfas, que según escribía le parecían más put…ejem, más malas ya que se dedicaban a seducir a la gente en los lagos.

Y entonces llegaron a las hadas, que fue cuando Harry se despertó.

-Entonces, algunas hadas viven en monarquía, como las escocesas y otras…hola, Harry. Bueno ¿dónde estaba?

-¿Hay hadas malas y buenas?- preguntó Harry intentando participar en la conversación aunque no estaba muy despierto.

-Si, claro..um…- Hagrid estaba pensativo.- Las Seelie son traviesas y un poco peligrosas…pero las malvadas son las Unseelie, que se cree que son algunos de los espíritus de los muertos malvados. También se llaman Gwyllion.

Harry abrió los ojos.

-¿Los duendes que me atacaron en el lago no se llamaban asi?

-Puede ser, hay muchas familias, pero suelen estar emparentadas…todas las criaturas mágicas suelen estar emparentadas..

Harry pensó en eso y recordó a Sirius cuando le dijo lo mismo. Sintió un poco de nostalgia…

Llamaron a la puerta. Harry se asomó por la ventana para ver un grupo de alumnos de Slytherin, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Seguramente querrían que Hagrid les contara cosas de los animales también.

Draco se levantó, obligando a Harry a hacer lo mismo.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos…

Hagrid no lo estaba escuchando, se habia ido corriendo a la parte de atrás a afeitarse.

Cuando salieron de la cabaña, Harry se frotó los ojos, seguía teniendo sueño. Anduvieron en dirección opuesta a la gente que salía del castillo en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid. Cuando entraron en Hogwarts, les llegó el olor del desayuno y las tripas de ambos empezaron a sonar.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó Draco. Harry le miró como si fuera estúpido.

-¿Tú que crees?

Se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin, no por nada en especial, es que Gryffindor estaba más lejos. No había casi gente, o bien porque no se habían despertado o porque estaban intentando hacer hablar a Hagrid.

Harry comió como Ron, lo que quiere decir que hubo un momento en que le sentó mal y tuvo que parar y quedarse quieto, respirando hondo. Por su parte, Draco, se sirvió alimentos salados y dulces, cortando todo con cuchillo y tenedor y se bebió un batido de chocolate. Si Harry no hubiese estado ocupado en no soltar el aire por ninguno de sus dos agujeros, se habría metido con él.

Entonces llegaron dos cosas, una, la lechuza. Lo otro eran Ron y Hermione. El pelirrojo le preguntó a Harry qué le pasaba.

-Ha intentado tragar como tú y ha descubierto que no tiene tanto estómago…- dijo Draco sin mirarle y abriendo la carta de la lechuza a su nombre. Ron le fulminó con la mirada.

-Puede ser….la verdad es que con los Dursley nunca me dio tiempo de comer tanto…es curioso, cuando vengo a Hogwarts es como si comiera cada día por una semana allí.

-¿Habéis ido a ver a Hagrid ya, Harry?- preguntó Hermione. La chica no les había quitado ojo de encima desde que los había visto. Se preguntaba si su relación habría avanzado algo…lo averiguaría cuando viera a Pansy luego. Últimamente hablaba bastante con ella, en el fondo era simpática…muy en el fondo.

-Sí…um…acabamos de volver. Llevamos desde las siete allí..

-¡Merlín!¡Harry!¿Desde cuándo estudias en sábado?- Hermione sonrió. Sabía de quién había sido la idea- ¿Ya sabéis todos los animales?

-Um…supongo..- Harry se incorporó un poco- Draco los apuntó… yo me quedé dormido.

Hermione se rió y miró a Malfoy, que leía su carta totalmente quieto.

-¿Draco?- preguntó Ron a Harry. Harry no le hizo caso.

-¿Draco?- esta vez Hermione estaba hablando con el rubio, pero no contestaba. Harry le llamó también. Nada. Los tres amigos se miraron.

Harry le dio unos golpes en el hombro. El rubio alzó los ojos y parpadeó. Miró a Harry. Miró la carta. Miró a Harry de nuevo.

-¿Qué tiene esa carta tan interesante?- preguntó Harry y le quitó la carta de las manos. Draco hizo además de cogerla, pero se detuvo. ¿Qué importaba?

Harry leyó la carta, al principio sonriente, después con cara seria y cada vez apretaba más los labios. Draco miraba a la nada. Ron y Hermione se miraban y se encogían de hombros. Al final Harry terminó de leer y dobló la carta, devolviéndosela a Draco.

-Vamos a ver a Dumbledore.

Draco le miró aterrado.

-Harry, ¿qué pasa?- Ron miró al moreno preocupado.

-Venid también.

Y fueron los cuatro al despacho del director. La gárgola no les dejó pasar hasta el cuarto intento: "Frapuchino de chocolate".

Dumbledore estaba hablando con alguien, Severus Snape. Cuando entraron los chicos, se callaron. El director miró a Harry sorprendido.

-Harry, creía que ya os había dicho que no os iba a quitar el lazo hasta…

-Director, no venimos por eso.- cortó Harry.

-¿Entonces a qué ha venido señor Potter?- replicó fríamente Snape. Reparó en que Draco estaba pálido.

-Director – Harry ignoró a Snape- Lucius Malfoy ha escapado de Azkabán y quiere llevarse a Draco de Hogwarts para que le pongan la marca tenebrosa.


End file.
